Pirate Legacy
by Nroque18
Summary: As a young man is imprisoned by the Armada, he begins the story of one of the most legendary Pirates that ever lived. This is my first story, so no flames and constructive criticism is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Pirate Legacy**

Chapter One

My name's Matt Exeter and I live in a wondrous time of exploration and adventure, when tall ships fly the endless skies and brave the Stormgates of the Spiral.

During the colonization of the Spiral, tensions between the four greatest military powers of the Spiral: Marleybone, Valencia, Monquista, and Polaris reached their breaking point with the Polarian Wars. As the war went on, some mercenaries began to switch allegiances based on who offered the greatest profit, while some eventually swore off all allegiances and pillaged all ships they saw. Thus the first pirates were born.

Now the war has ended and all the great navies are broken and licking their wounds, allowing pirates to pillage and plunder to their heart's desire. Thus, the Golden Age of Piracy has begun and the pirates even changed the thieves' den of Skull Island into a republic.

However, Marleybone's Royal Navy is beginning to regroup, and Valencia's navy of clockwork soldiers is growing. The new Clockwork Armada has made it their personal duty to hunt down and bring piracy to an end and claim the entire Spiral under their flag, while rumors of pieces of a treasure map leading to an entire island made of gold have brought many young greenhorns to set sail.

As for me, my parents were lost on a search for buried treasure, and so I was raised by my mother's brother, a trader named Haytham Kenway in Port Regal, a colony of Marleybone in Skull Island.

While on a short trading voyage with my best friend, Rena Raden, who worked as a deckhand aboard my uncle's ship, an Armada ship stopped us and took Rena and me in for questioning. Actually, that's the polite way of putting it. They really just arrested us for no reason, and so we were locked away in the brig of an Armada ship. We were outmanned and outgunned, so it was either that, or be blasted to smithereens by the Clockworks' cannons.

I have blue eyes, and my slightly long black hair could use some washing. I hadn't been given a new set of clothes, a welcome change while sailing, so I was still wearing my favorite blue coat over a white shirt, and blue pants held up by a black leather belt with a red sash tied around my waist, and black boots. In another cell across the hallway from mine was my best friend, Rena Raden.

Born in Scrimshaw, a town filled with scum and villainy, before moving to Port Regal with her mother, a bookseller, Rena was as sneaky as a Wharf Rat, yet was also kind, caring, and understanding. She was a slim, petite young woman with golden blonde hair that reached down to her shoulders, and almond-shaped emerald green eyes. She was wearing a brown vest over a white shirt and brown pants held up by a black leather belt, and black boots.

We then felt the ship rumble and we heard cannon blasts on the upper decks. I then heard two voices coming from the main deck that didn't belong to any of the Clockworks. Were they here to free us?

"Get down, she's going to blow!" The first voice said in a pirate's accent. I then heard something go "BOOM!" like a gunpowder keg, and the speaker started wheezing and coughing, along with his friend. "It's one of these cells! Check the ones down there, monkey!"

"I'm on it." The monkey said in a thick Polarian accent. The source of the second voice then came down the stairs from the main deck. The monkey was wearing a Marleybone officer's uniform: a blue three cornered hat, a blue officer's jacket decorated with medals and a red sash, white trousers and knee-socks, black shoes with brass buckles, and he held a cutlass in his right paw. He probably would've commanded a lot of respect, if he wasn't only three feet tall.

Following him down the stairs was a man with a white beard. His left green eye twinkled merrily, the other one covered by a black eye patch, and he had a brass hook for a left hand. He wore a black three-cornered hat with a white Jolly Roger on it, a red coat over a white shirt, a yellow scarf and black leather belt with a holster for a flintlock pistol around his waist, brown trousers, white knee-socks, and black shoes with brass buckles, and he too wielded a cutlass.

"Is this the prisoner we're looking for?" The monkey asked, turning to face the pirate.

"It's hard to say." The pirate said, stroking his beard. "You there, what's your name, pirate?"

"My name is Matt Exeter and my friend over there is Rena Raden." I said as I got up from my sitting position against the wall and ran over to my cell door.

"I told you!" The monkey said. "He is the one."

"Well lad, I be Boochbeard, and this is me first mate, Mr. Gandry!" The pirate said as the monkey unlocked our cell doors. As Rena and I opened the doors of our cells, Mr. Gandry unlocked a chest at the end of the hall that I knew held confiscated weapons. Mr. Gandry opened the chest and tossed both of us a sword. We all then felt and heard the ship rumble.

"Uh oh, that sounds bad! We'd best be out of here, quick!" Boochbeard said.

"Quickly now, go up the stairs at the end of the hall!" Mr. Gandry said, pointing to the stairs leading to the main deck.

"Come on, let's go!" Rena said as we began running towards the stairs and sweet freedom. As we entered the main deck, four Armada marines were standing below the forecastle, with their leader, Deacon standing above them.

"The prisoner must not be allowed to escape! Take them!" Deacon commanded.

Like the other Clockworks, he had a white mask for a face, and he wore a black three-cornered hat over a black barrister's wig. He wore a black cloak over a dark blue coat, white gloves, yellow trousers, white knee-socks, black shoes with brass buckles, and he held a cane in his left hand.

A marine flanked by two musketeers approached me while other groups moved to engage the others. They wore the same white masks and three-cornered hats as Deacon, but they had white barrister's wigs.

They wore steel breastplates over dark blue uniforms and black boots and shoes. The marine was armed with a halberd and dark blue shield with a gray gear emblem on it, while the musketeers wielded sparquebuses.

"Beware those spark throwers!" Boochbeard warned. "They generate a burst of electricity to stun you into submission!"

"We'll have to fight our way back to the _Flying Sloth_!" Mr. Gandry said, readying his cutlass.

"This is it! Run up to those Armada goons to start fightin'!" Boochbeard said.

"Let's go!" I said as I started running towards the marine. It wasn't the first time I've been in a fight before, and I was eager to settle the score against the Clockworks.

I stabbed him with my saber before the marine could react, and then I spun to the right for a horizontal slash. I then spun into the air and slashed from above, leaving a few good marks from my attacks. I then leapt backwards before the marine could bash me with his shield.

The Armada marine then raised his halberd and slashed downwards, which I narrowly avoided. He tried for a horizontal slash, and I leaped backwards. He then finished by trying to stab me with the spearhead atop the halberd, which I sidestepped.

"Shall we start?" Rena called as she ran towards me. I nodded as I turned my attention back to the hurt marine. As he was about to attack, I slashed his chest with all my might and he fell onto the deck, smoke pouring out of the chinks in his armor.

Rena then ran up towards the Armada musketeer, and made three quick slashes across his chest before leaping out of the way of a sparquebus charge at almost point-blank range. I then noticed the other musketeer aiming his sparquebus at me, and I bent backwards to avoid the electrical burst.

"Don't just stand there! Capture them!" Deacon commanded the four marines kept in reserve.

"The Clockworks just keep coming!" I called as the others looked up from their defeated Clockworks.

"Stand fast! Take out the closest ones first!" Boochbeard ordered. "Let me even the odds!"

I then gripped the hilt of my saber with both hands and brought it down hard onto the Armada musketeer, leaving a huge slash mark with smoke pouring out of it as the Armada musketeer fell to the deck, destroyed.

Rena had leapt up into the air and kicked the other musketeer in the face, causing smoke to pour out of the eyeholes in the white mask as the Armada musketeer fell onto his back, allowing Rena to deal the finishing blow.

Boochbeard, who had sheathed his cutlass, then threw one of the gunpowder kegs aboard the deck at the four approaching marines, covering them in gunpowder, and then he drew a pistol and fired a charge at the gunpowder, igniting the Clockworks in an explosion.

"Victory is ours!" Mr. Gandry cheered, raising his saber.

"Impressive. It seems we've underestimated you, young Pirate." Deacon said. "Your friends won't be there to save you next time. You'll regret making an enemy of the Armada. Enjoy your freedom... while it lasts!"

Then out of nowhere, Deacon pulled out a golden flintlock pistol and fired an electrical charge at the gunpowder kegs near Boochbeard, causing them to explode in a cloud of smoke and send Boochbeard flying and landing next to Mr. Gandry.

"The smoke is clearing, but the Armada leader, he is gone!" Mr. Gandry cried, and as I looked around, I could see no sign of Deacon, which made me wonder if he was trained by Ninja Pigs. Silly, I know, but still...

"That blast nearly did me in! I can barely see! Matt, Rena, get to the _Flying Sloth_! Matt, I know you know how to pilot a ship, so you'll have to sail us to safe harbor.

"Matt, Rena, this ship is dying! Cross the gangway to the _Flying Sloth _so we can sail away!" Mr. Gandry said urgently as he put Boochbeard's arm on his shoulders.

We didn't need any further encouragement as we dashed across the gangway to the _Flying __Sloth. _We made it just in time, because after Mr. Gandry and Boochbeard had crossed and their crew had removed the gangway, the Armada ship exploded.

"Let's get going! Anchors aweigh!" I called as I took the wheel from one of Boochbeard's crew. After the crew pushed the bars of the capstan that raised the anchor, I called for half sail.

"Well done, we are underway!" Mr. Gandry cheered as the _Flying Sloth_ began moving. Somehow, I knew in my heart we were sailing towards a brighter future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirate Legacy**

Chapter Two

"Beat to quarters, me hearties!" Boochbeard shouted. Within a few hours, we had already encountered an Armada patrol consisting of three gunboats and a frigate. Since Boochbeard couldn't sail the ship in his condition and Gandry was no pilot, I had taken the pilot's wheel while Rena became the powder monkey for the gun crews, meaning that she was the one who got the gunpowder from the powder store in the bow to the cannons.

As Boochbeard's crew loaded the cannons, the men manning the starboard swivel guns on the railings of the _Flying Sloth _were already aiming at the nearest gunboat. While the swivel guns were meant mostly for killing the enemy crew's members, they could also be used to sink small boats, like the one near us now.

"Fire the swivel guns!" I shouted and the gunboat was blasted into pieces by the swivel guns, the small crew of Clockworks manning it falling helplessly down into the clouds below.

"Make ready, boys!" The gunnery officer commanding the starboard cannons shouted as one of the other gunboats drew level with us. If the Armada thought they could outgun the much larger _Flying Sloth_, a galleon refitted to hold cannons in the place of cargo, they were dead wrong.

"Fire the starboard guns!" I called, and the gunboat went up in a burst of flame, its crew meeting the same fate as the other Clockworks.

The Armada frigate was circling us outside our firing range, so I decided to content the crew with sinking the last gunboat. As it sank beneath the clouds, destroyed by the port broadside cannons before it could even get into position to strike, the Armada frigate finally decided to make its move and as it drew level with our port side, we both unleashed a storm of cannon fire upon each other.

As we got up from ducking to avoid the hail of cannonballs, sparks, and splinters from the broken railings, I could hear Mr. Gandry on the main deck call to the crew: "Give me the damage reports straightaway!"

As the _Flying Sloth _turned around to pursue the Armada frigate, I called to the sail handlers: "Give me everything you've got, full sail!"

As the sail handlers let loose the sails to their full surface area, the wind began to speed us along towards the frigate. The Clockworks stood no chance against our port broadside cannons a second time, and they, along with their ship fell down into the clouds.

"Well done! That'll show 'em!" Boochbeard called as the men cheered.

"We've taken heavy damage, helmsman!" One of the crewmen called to me. I nodded as I steered the ship towards a part of the sky that glowed blue, like the aurora borealis I had seen with my uncle up in the northern reaches of the Spiral, in places like Polaris and Grizzleheim.

It was a Windlane, a glowing wind current that was strong enough to carry ships along without steering. I've heard tales aboard my uncle's ship that said that Windlanes were the friendly ghosts of sailors that wanted to guide their fellow skymen to their destinations.

As we entered the Windlane, the crew began to make small repairs to the ship. As the last of the repairs were being finished, Boochbeard said to me, "Set course for Skull Island, before anymore Clockworks find us!" I nodded as I took hold of the wheel again and steered her out of the Windlane.

A half hour after we had left the Windlane, I soon caught my first glimpse of Skull Island against the glow of the evening sun. The buildings were made of stone built in the same style as the buildings back home in Port Regal, which made sense, since Skull Island used to be a former colony of Marleybone, before, according to the rumors, that the governor lost it in a bet with a pirate. I could now see why the Monquistans, the first ones to arrive in Skull Island, called it so: there was a cave on the mountain that with its unique formation of white rock, it looked like a skull.

As we dropped anchor at the Skull Island docks, the crew lowered the gangplank and handed Rena and I two sacks filled with necessities donated by the crew, along with some money.

"Find Captain Avery, the steward of Skull Island – He's an old friend o' mine, always hirin' good Pirates for some scheme or other." Boochbeard said to me and Rena as we were about to leave the ship. "Good luck and good hunting!"

Rena and I both gave a salute with our pointer and middle fingers and we stepped off the gangplank onto docks. As we turned around to look at the _Flying Sloth_ one last time, we saw Boochbeard, Mr. Gandry, and the rest of the crew waving at us as she raised anchor and began to leave port. We waved back before looking ahead towards Skull Island Town.

As we walked past the newer wooden buildings near the docks, I could smell good food being cooked in a nearby restaurant, and my stomach rumbled. Rena laughed. "Your stomach can wait until dinner. Let's go find a place to stay for the night, and then we'll go get something to eat."

"Yes, _Captain_." I said, and we both chuckled. As we entered the older section of Skull Island, I spotted a boy about three years younger than us struggling with a heavy-looking crate in front of a nearby general store.

He was thin and had black hair and brown eyes, and he wore glasses. He was wearing a leather waistcoat over a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Here, let me help, friend." I offered as I walked over and helped support the crate.

"Thank you. Help me get it into my shop and we'll talk." The boy said. As we entered the general store, I could see it was a plain and utilitarian affair. Two chalkboards were lying against the window on the windowsill in the lower-right corner, and a counter and a shelf stocked with goods occupied the right of the room. A wooden picnic table was in the far-right corner of the room, with a brick fireplace built in the back wall, the fire crackling merrily and giving the room a soft glow, and there was a stairwell in the far-left corner.

As we set the crate atop the counter, the boy went behind the counter and brought out a crowbar. He opened the crate to reveal leather-bound books with the title, "Poor Nikolai's Atlas."

"What books are these?" I asked as Rena eagerly reached out to take a copy before looking to the boy for permission, who nodded.

"These are no ordinary books! These are atlases. Copies of the first book I ever wrote. I had to have them shipped from Port Royal to get them printed" The boy answered. He cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Nikolai Volkov. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Matt Exeter, and this is Rena Raden." I said as Rena and I shook his hand.

"You two must be new to Skull Island." Nikolai observed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. "You're still possessed of virtue. To stop and help someone like myself…" Nikolai said. "I don't mean to impose, but… are you looking for a place to stay? I have some spare rooms upstairs, and I'm sure we can settle on a fair price for your food and board."

"What a coincidence! We were just looking for a place to stay the night before we meet with Captain Avery in the morning." Rena spoke up as she looked up from the atlas.

"Ah, two aspiring Pirates, are we?" Nikolai asked. "I'll get dinner ready. Is a gold coin a month for your food and board plus expenses a fair deal?"

I opened the money pouch Boochbeard gave us and handed him a gold coin. "I'll take that as a yes, and feel free to keep the atlas, Rena."

We had a good and merry meal that night, consisting of freshly baked bread that was crusty on the outside and delightfully light and airy on the inside, and was an ideal tool for mopping up the delicious gravy of the stew.

Nikolai showed us to our rooms upstairs, which were small, but comfortable. I had a bed alongside a blue rug and chest at the foot of the bed, a closet, and a writing desk with a chair and wastebasket from where I could see the open ocean outside my window. After I had unpacked, I got dressed for bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of cannon fire, and I threw off the covers and quickly changed into my clothes from yesterday, and I strapped the scabbard of my sword to my belt.

"What's going on?" I asked Nikolai and Rena, who were already dressed as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know myself, but you'd better go see Captain Avery and see what you can do to help!" Nikolai answered. "I'll stay here and hold down the fort."

Rena and I nodded and we dashed out of the general store and up to the white marble manor where Captain Avery's office was. We bolted into the office, which was lavishly decorated with souvenirs from all over the Spiral.

"We're sorry for intruding, sir, but my name is Matthew Exeter, and this is Rena Raden." I said as we drew to a stop in front of his desk. "We just escaped from the Armada yesterday."

"On the run from the Armada, are you? Well, I run a pirate haven here, not a charity. If you want me to hide you, you'll have to work for it." Captain Avery answered, ignoring the sawdust coming from the roof.

He had gray hair that was almost white and green eyes. He wore a black three-cornered hat with a gold trim and a white feather, and he wore a dark green coat with gold designs over a white cravat, a black waistcoat with brass buttons, black trousers and a scarf tied around his waist, white knee-length socks, and black shoes with brass buckles. His belt held a cutlass inside a scabbard, and he wore leather gloves. A white cockatoo was perched atop his wrist.

"One of my more… willful crewmen, a buccaneer named Finn, stole a Jade Amulet from me. I need it back!" Captain Avery said. "Fin fled to Skull Mountain, and roused the Troggies – now they're bombarding us! Get my amulet back. Report to Chief Rigby at the West Bastion. If you're to be a pirate, you'll need a ship. Do this right, and I'll give you one. You have my word of honor. Do we have an accord?"

I hesitated a moment, but Rena nodded. "Yes, sir, we'll be getting on our way."

As we left Captain Avery's office, we turned left and we arrived at the West Bastion, where the gun crews were firing cannonballs from the battlements at the jungle-filled island across the gap, with the only point of access was a wooden bridge held up by some ropes. Even in daylight, the stare of Skull Mountain was only a little less frightening.

One of the gunnery officers spotted us and beckoned us over. He wore a black three-cornered hat, a black eye patch, a black shirt, a hook on his left hand, tan trousers, white knee-length socks, and a wooden peg-leg. "Ahoy there, mates! Keep your head down, unless you're looking to be blown up!" "Are you Chief Rigby?" I asked as we hurried over.

"That's me. Blasted Troggies, they've gone mad, they have!" Chief Rigby said.

"We're here to help." Rena said. "Just tell us what we need to do, sir."

"You want to help? We need to stop this bombardment. Go find Bonnie Anne." Chief Rigby said. "She went across the bridge to teach the savages a lesson. You'll do more good there."

Despite its frail appearance, the bridge was actually very sturdy, and we crossed the gap with no trouble. Owning a ship has always been a dream of mine, and now an opportunity to get one has arrived on my doorstep, and I was ready to pry the amulet from Fin's cold dead hands (not that I would kill him, of course) if it meant getting a ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pirate Legacy**

Chapter Three

"So who're you then?" Bonnie Anne asked in an accent I recognized from a few sailors in my uncle's crew as we stood in the center of the small pirate encampment at the base of Skull Mountain.

Bonnie Anne was a Fox with amber eyes wearing a maroon bandana and scarf, a white blouse, a belt with pouches full of ammunition, a blue plaid skirt that reached down to her knees over black pants and leather boots. A sparquebus rested across her shoulders.

"I'm Matt Exeter, and this is Rena Raden." I answered. "Captain Avery sent us to find Fin and to help you fight off the Troggies while we're at it."

"Avery sent you? Good – you've come just in time! Fin's a wily one. He riled up the Troggies until they were mad as badgers." Bonnie Anne said.

"The slimy devils raided us last night – took half our powder stores. Now they're flinging it back at the town! I've managed to find the locations of the giant slingshots they're using, so help me soften them up a bit by blowing them up."

"Very well then, lead on." I said. We followed Bonnie to the outskirts of a clearing near the edge of the island, where one Troggy was pulling back the band of the slingshot for another to load it with a gunpowder keg.

They had orange eyes, blue skin speckled with white marks, orange hands and feet, and they wore simple loincloths.

Bonnie had drawn her sparquebus and was aiming for the gunpowder kegs near the slingshot. She pulled the trigger, and the gunpowder kegs exploded, sending the Troggies flying off the island.

"That's one down, two more to go." Bonnie said as she got up and gestured for us to follow. We destroyed the second one without incident, but on the third and final one was where we ran into resistance.

"That's all of them." I said after I had tossed a torch into the gunpowder kegs. "Now let's get out of here before the Troggies…"

A squad of Troggy warriors, some wielding crude spears and shields while others with bamboo blowpipes, leapt out of the surrounding bushes and surrounded us. I counted ten in all.

"…Find us." I finished as the Troggies leapt towards us. Bonnie blasted one of them with her sparquebus, and I dodged the spear thrust of another.

As the Troggy brought it backwards for another thrust, I grabbed his spear and used the butt of the spear to hit his face and knock him. I then used it to parry another warrior's strike, and then slammed the butt of it full-force into his face.

As another Troggy rushed to attack me, I also grabbed hold of his spear and kicked him away from it, and while he was helpless on the ground, I slammed the spear onto his head, and then moved onto the next target.

As the Troggies raised their blowpipes to their lips, I grabbed hold of one of their comrades to use as a shield and their darts, which I knew from previous run-ins with them on other islands were tipped with poison that render a person unconscious, ended up knocking their comrade unconscious.

One Troggy warrior had a key on a string around his neck, probably stolen from a defeated pirate. I took it from him and I regrouped in the middle of the clearing with Rena and Bonnie, who had already defeated the other Troggies.

"Good job, now let's report back to Lieutenant Smollet." Bonnie said, panting a little.

"Well done, Pirates. The bombardment's over and Skull Island is safe." Lieutenant Smollet said as we returned to the pirate encampment.

"Well done indeed – you're good to have around in a fight. I said I'd help you find Fin, and I'm a girl of my word." Bonnie said. "Do you have room for another on your crew, _Captain_?"

I smiled. "Of course, Bonnie, welcome to our crew."

"Now that the Troggy artillery is out of action, we can look to getting Captain Avery his bauble back. Fin fled up the trail. I'd wager he's hiding in Skull Cave. I sent two of my best scouts, Livsey and Shepherd, up the trail to see. They've been gone for hours. Go see if the Troggies got them. If Livsey and Shepherd are alive, they'll know where Fin is."

"I know where the Troggy village is. Follow me." Bonnie said. We followed her to the outskirts of the Troggy village, where we could see a frog, different from the poison dart frog Troggies, in a bamboo cage with a metal lock, totally unguarded, probably because his guards were sent to combat the Pirate looking for Fin Dorsal.

"Are you Livsey?" I asked the frog, who nodded.

"Thank heaven you're here! You need to get me out of here, and right quick, before the Troggies return to their posts!" Livsey said hurriedly.

"Will this work?" I asked as I pull out the key I took from the Troggy warrior I defeated earlier. Livsey gasped. "Thank you, Pirate! I thought I'd never get out of here!"

"We're looking for Fin Dorsal. Do you know where he is?" Rena asked as she took a look at Livsey's wounds. Livsey had apparently not gone done without a fight.

"Want Fin, do you? He's up the trail, but he's not alone. There's a whole gang of Sharks up here – Cutthroats by the look of them." Livsey answered as his arm was bandaged.

"They set up a camp across the bridge. They're up to something. Shepherd and I found them, but the Sharks attacked and we got separated. I didn't see Fin, but he must be near. You attack the Cutthroats to draw them away. I'll sneak into their camp and see what I can find out. Meet me at the mouth of the Skull Cave later."

"Very well then, you go on ahead." I said. Livsey got up and ran off towards the Skull Cave. "Ladies, we're going to need a diversion for Livsey."

We managed to sneak past the Troggy sentries and on the outskirts of the Cutthroat camp, where several Sharks were eating, confident that the Troggies would keep any intruders away from their camp.

"Bonnie, why don't you shoot those gunpowder kegs over there?" I said. Bonnie nodded as she brought the sights of her sparquebus to her eye and fired, causing the gunpowder kegs to explode. "Nice shooting, Bonnie, now let's get out of here."

As we escaped into the mouth of the Skull Cave, we heard a familiar voice say "Over here! I've got something you might want to see."

A torch was lighted, and there stood Livsey, holding it. "Well done, Pirates! During your diversion, I found this note. Listen to this: 'Our buyer won't be here for a while. I'll be in the Temple. When the buyer arrives, bring him to me. The Temple entrance is in the Skull Cave.'"

"Let's get going before Fin can get away." Rena said decisively, and Bonnie and I nodded agreement as we stood up and readied our weapons.

"Thank you, Livsey." I said before following Rena and Bonnie into the Skull Cave. As we entered into the Skull Cave, we could see a treasure chest illuminated by the light streaming through the Skull Cave's eyes.

"Look, a treasure chest. Five silver coins that it's trapped." I said. Rena walked over and opened the chest. I half-expected Rena to be knocked unconscious by poisoned darts, but nothing happened. She pulled out a black three-cornered hat with faded leather that had been scorched by the sun and beaten by harsh winds.

"Hmm… It's not really my style. Do you want it, Matt?"

"Sure, thanks." I said as I dusted off the battered and faded leather and put it on.

"It suits you." Rena said. "But you owe me five silver coins."

"Thank you, but we'd best be on our way." I said as I turned my attentions to the waterfall to our right while handing her the five silver coins. As I walked down to the edge of the pond where the waterfall emptied its water into, I picked up a rock and threw it at the waterfall. Hearing a splash, but not a thud against a rock wall, it confirmed my suspicions. I walked over to the right side of the waterfall, and as I peered behind the water, I could see another tunnel. "I believe I know the way."

As we entered the tunnel behind the waterfall, we encountered vines across the tunnel, probably set up as a setback for anyone who came looking.

"It looks like we'll have to cut our way through." Bonnie said as she drew her hunting knife. We began hacking our way through the thick vines, and after five minutes of hard work, we managed to clear the passageway.

Inside the tunnel was an ancient temple, probably that of the Aztecosaurs, judging from the similarity of the architectural style to the ones I've seen in the books at Ms. Raden's shop, but the place was mid-shin deep in water. As we pushed the doors open to the temple, I led the way through the temple. Thankfully, there were no traps, and we soon came across a large doorway, but the floor at the foot of the stairs was submerged by water that looked like a stormy sea.

"That water's too deep and too fast – we'll never make it!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"We'll find a way. Fin mustn't escape." Rena said encouragingly.

"You there, come here, quick!" A voice said. We spun around to find a Dog wearing a hat with feathers and a coat over a shirt and trousers wielding a cutlass.

"Livsey sent us." I said. "Are you Shepherd?"

"Livsey sent you? Very good! When Livsey and I split up, I made my way in here. I've been here for hours, watching… and listening." The Dog said.

"Fin's across the way there, in the Throne Room. The girl's right, the water's too rough to swim. I overheard that Marcus, Fin's right hand Shark, knows how to drain the water. If you lower the water, I'll help you deal with Fin." Shepherd said. "Marcus is holed up in a tomb, straight ahead from the right that you took to get here."

"Thank you, Shepherd."I said before I began walking towards to where Marcus was. Fin Dorsal can hide, but he can't run from us forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pirate Legacy**

Chapter Four

As we entered the throne room in the temple, three Sharks were waiting for us in front of a stone table. Their leader wore a pair of goggles, a black tank top, camouflage cargo pants, tribal tattoos on his arms, and he wielded two D-shaped blades. The Jade Amulet shone brightly on his chest in the sun streaming through the broken roof of the throne room.

"You made three mistakes, Pirate. First, you took the job. Second, you didn't bring an army." The lead shark said. "Last? Don't fight me in the dark. The dark is where I shine."

"Hold your ground, friends. Cutthroats are bullies and cowards – beat their leader and the rest will turn tail. So get Fin!" Shepherd whispered to us. We all nodded, and as Bonnie ducked for cover behind the fallen pieces of the roof to fire from a distance, while the rest of us engaged Fin and his flunkies directly.

Rena and I double-teamed one of Fin's guards, so while I drew his attention, Rena jump-kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him out like a light.

Shepherd made a beeline to Fin Dorsal, and they now dueled, Shepherd's cutlass clanging against Fin's cutters.

Bonnie fired her sparquebus, and the other remaining bodyguard fell down, stunned.

"Give it up, Fin! You're outnumbered four to one!" I called.

"Don't give up so easily on me, Pirate." Fin said as he deflected another of Shepherd's blows. He then locked blades with Shepherd and with a mighty push, sent Shepherd reeling.

"I've got this!" I called as I ran forward. I leaned backwards to avoid Fin's swipe, and it just barely missed my nose. As I leaned forward again, I slashed at Fin, but he was a lot more agile than what his muscular bulk might imply as he jumped backwards.

As he swiped at me again, I redirected his blade to the ground, and I pushed him right into the stone table. As he got up, a bit dazed, he quickly shook it off and redoubled his efforts to kill me. As our blades locked together and we began pushing towards each other, I realized I was outmatched in this contest of brute strength. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie fired her sparquebus and Fin roared in pain before I pushed down onto the ground and pressed the tip of my sword into his chest.

"Face it. You've lost." Fin grimaced and gritted his teeth as I slowly let him get onto his knees and allowed him to throw the Amulet onto the floor.

"I want you to remember this moment, Pirate. This is the moment you won your first victory. And the moment you made your worst enemy." Fin Dorsal said menacingly towards me.

"Ah, shut your jaws, you bully! Well done, Pirate – you're a good one to have handy in a fight." Shepherd said as he shackled Fin's hands and hefted him up to his feet. "I'll report back to Lieutenant Smollet – you take the Amulet to Avery. I hope we meet again."

I picked up the Jade Amulet and began swinging it around on its string. "Now let's get this back to Captain Avery."

As we exited the temple and the Skull Cave, I said excitedly, "I can't believe we're finally going to get our first ship!"

Rena laughed. "I know. I can't wait either."

"Sure is nice to be serving with a crew again. Working for Avery's all well and good, but I'm aching to be back on the open skies." Bonnie said.

As we entered Captain Avery's office, he stood up to greet us. "You've done it! The Troggy bombardment has stopped, you've recovered my amulet, and Fin is brought to justice. Well done!"

As I tossed him the amulet, Captain Avery checked it over to see that it was alright. "You didn't even try to swap my Amulet for a fake – what are you, an honest pirate? Ha!"

"Well, a deal's a deal – and you've done your part, sure as silver. A ship I promised, and a ship you'll have." Captain Avery said as he handed me a letter with a red wax seal with a Jolly Roger on it.

"You take this writ down to the docks and seek out the dock master. He's waiting for you with your new ship at my private docks at the beach. Farewell to you, _Captain_!"

I smiled as I put the letter in the inside pocket of my coat. "Let's get going."

As we exited the manor, I gushed, "I can't believe it. We're really going to get a ship!"

Rena and Bonnie laughed as we walked past Nikolai's general store, where he was sweeping the front porch. He waved to us as we passed by, and Rena and I waved back.

"You know Nikolai?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, he's our landlord." I said, chuckling a little at thought that a thirteen year old was our landlord.

As we arrived at Avery's private dock, the dock master was waiting for us with all of his body parts in front of a dock leading to a beautiful Monquistan thirty-gun frigate with a blue paintjob and white sails. I was expecting a more second-hand ship, but here was a ship made by some of the best craftsmen in the Spiral, meant for me! I handed the letter to the dock master as I gazed at the ship.

"Ah, Avery's sent you to claim a boat, I see. Congratulations, you are the proud owner of that mighty ship!" The dock master said, jerking a thumb at the ship.

"Thank you, sir, I…" I said, but the dock master cut me off as he looked over his shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry – that's not your ship…"

"WHAT?" We cried as the Monquistan ship, manned by a few Pirates, moved out of its spot to reveal a large raft, and even that's too kind a word for it. It was really just a wooden platform with one mast and a crude wooden rudder nailed to six barrel halves. It was armed with two cannons just below the deck, part of middle of the platform sawn away to make room, and a small compartment with a hatch that was probably meant for storage of all manners of things.

"That's the one. And what a ship she is! You'll be the terror of the skyways in that beauty!" The dock master said, laughing while clutching his stomach. A bystander then spoke up.

"If I, Blind Mew, may be so bold, young Pirate, that boat is indeed the saddest excuse for a ship that ever moored at this harbor." The bystander said.

He was an old gray Cat with a white beard and mustache wearing a wide brimmed black hat, dark glasses, gold earrings, a black coat over a dark red shirt and green trousers, white knee socks, and black shoes with brass buckles. He leaned on a wooden cane in his left and he held a tin cup in his right, for when he begged to make a living.

"I cannot see, but even from here, I distinctly hear its worn planks creaking and groaning like a sick yak." Blind Mew said.

"Damn you, Avery…" Rena said, gritting her teeth, but I put a hand on her shoulder, swallowing my anger.

"Easy, Rena, I'm upset too, but we're going to confront Captain Avery, not murder him." I said gently.

"Very well then…" Rena muttered, but as we marched up the hill to Avery's manor, I heard Rena muttered a few words like "That two-faced son of a sky snake, that ungrateful liar!" and a few choice suggestions on where he could stick his cutlass.

As we entered Captain Avery's office, he was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. Rena walked over and slammed her hands onto his desk, startling him. "What makes you think that deathtrap counts as a ship?!"

"What, you don't like your boat – I mean, your ship?" Captain Avery said. "But I'm afraid there's nothing to be done – I've honored the _letter _of our agreement."

As much as I hated to admit it, we didn't actually make him swear an oath or anything, so he didn't have to give us anything all, but he did, and I guess we should be grateful, but Rena could be stubborn.

"I'm afraid I can't give you a better ship, Captain, but I can point you toward that which every pirate loves even more than his ship: treasure." Captain Avery said. "Have you ever heard of Captain Gunn? It's a fine tale, and like the best of tales, it ends in gold... Take a seat and I'll tell you."

As we sat down, Captain Avery began his tale. "Captain Gunn was a legend of the skyways, feared by pirates and princes from Marleybone to Monquista. A finer smuggler never slipped past a blockade. Gunn sailed to MooShu – mysterious realm of the Samoorai and the Ninja Pigs. And there he made a tremendous discovery…"

"On the cliffs of MooShu, there grows a rare and tasty delicacy – Yum-Yum fruit, the most precious commodity in the Spiral. That's right! Yum-Yum fruit! It can restore disease, grant strength, and even restore youth! And it makes your breath minty fresh – which is nice."

"Unfortunately, the Emperor of MooShu holds Yum-Yum Trees sacred. Stealing Yum-Yum fruit is punishable by death… if you get caught. Gunn smuggled back loads of the stuff. And he sold it by the ton: Yum bread, Yum Cake, Yum Pudding – but his real stroke of genius was when he bottled it. And he called his creation, 'Yum.'"

"Pirates went crazy for Yum, and everybody else did too. Gunn was rich! He even trademarked the song. Whenever a pirate sings 'Yo ho-ho and a bottle of Yum', crafty old Gunn makes a penny. When he retired, Captain Gunn was the richest pirate in history. And then he died."

"So where is his gold? No one knows! His Last Will and Testament has been lost for year… until now!" Captain Avery said as he stood up. "An associate of mine found the Will, and I can get you on his crew… if you do me one favor."

"What now?" Rena moaned, but I shushed her. Captain Avery ignored her little bit of rudeness and went on: "There's a Chalice in the treasure, wrapped in sail cloth. Bring that one piece back to me, and the rest of Gunn's loot is yours. Go to the Privateer's Office and talk to the Commodore. He'll send you to the crew hunting Gunn's gold."

As we left Captain Avery's office, Bonnie said to me, "You go talk to the Commodore, Matt. I'll take Rena to the Kraken Skulls Tavern. She looks just about ready to go back in there and kill Avery. The Privateer's Office is down the road, and it's the building flying the gray flags with the blue pilot's wheel and gold telescope."

"Thanks, Bonnie." I said as we split up. As I stopped in front of the Privateer's Office, I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" A voice said in a Marleybonian accent. I opened the door to find a gray sheepdog wearing a blue officer's dress uniform sitting at a desk in the far end of the room.

A fireplace crackled merrily in the left wall next to a bookshelf and a few crates, and a map of the worlds of the Spiral dominated the right wall. In the center of the room stood a table with a three-dimensional layout of Skull Island and its skyways. I could recognize many places on there, including Skull Island Town, Flotsam, Port Regal, Scrimshaw, Puerto Mico, and a wooden whale carving representing the nomadic Jonah Town.

As I walked over in front of the Commodore's desk, he suddenly shouted, "Strike the colors! Sound the general quarters!"

After a moment of confusion, I realized he was speaking in naval terms. "Strike the colors" meant we were surrendering, and "sound general quarters" simply means, "battle stations!"

"Sir, are you telling me to surrender, or to get ready for battle?" I asked. "And we're also on land, sir."

"What's that? Ah yes, of course we're on land. Hmm, just testing you, that's it." The Commodore answered.

"I'm looking to join the crew searching for Gunn's gold." I continued on.

"There's gold, where?" The Commodore asked, looking around. "Ah, Gunn's gold, of course! Avery sent you, didn't he?"

I nodded, and he continued on. "Right, ask the barkeep in the Kraken Skulls Tavern for Ensign Emmett. Good hunting!"

As I turned to leave, the Commodore stopped me. "Where the blazes do you think you're going? If you're to make it out there, Matt, you need to be prepared. It's time for your first lesson."

A few hours later, as I left the Privateer's Office to go home, I thought that maybe if all goes well, I might actually forgive Captain Avery for cheating me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pirate Legacy**

Chapter Five

The next day, after breakfast with Nikolai, who had been eager to hear about our adventures, we walked down to the Kraken Skulls Tavern to talk to the barkeep.

As we entered the tavern, several customers were scattered around the tables, whispering to each other, so it was pretty quiet. We took seats atop the bar stools, and I asked, "Where's Ensign Emmett?"

"Looking for Ensign Emmett? Aye, he's here." The barkeep answered. "The treasure hunters are in the cellar, meeting in private. Head down the trap door yonder and you'll find them."

We nodded and we slowly got off our seats and climbed down the stairs to the cellar. As I touched the floor of the cellar, I could hear an argument going on between the treasure hunters. I beckoned Rena and Bonnie against the wall so we could eavesdrop.

"Now look here, Ratbeard – I'm in charge of this venture! We're using your ship, and you'll still be captain of it, but the Will is mine. I shall lead!" An otter with a white mustache said. He was wearing a small hat with the top peeling off, a black coat with brass buttons open over a blue shirt, brown pants held up by a leather belt with two holsters for his flintlock pistols.

"So, I'm to be naught more than a lowly pilot, then? How do we know you even have the Will, Emmett?" A rat with an eye patch over his left eye, a wooden peg-leg, and a gray beard said. He wore a brown three-cornered hat, a red coat open over a brown shirt and gray pants with patches on the knees held up by a leather belt with a scabbard for a cutlass. He was flanked by two Wharf Rats wearing red bandanas on their heads, blue trousers, heavy-looking boots, and they both wielded a cutlass.

"Have no fear, blowhard. I have the Will right here." Emmett said as he produced a roll of parchment kept safe in a Yum bottle and placed it on the table. If I was in his place, I would've smacked my forehead right then, because he had just fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"Get him, boys! And take that Will!" Ratbeard shouted to the two Wharf Rats. I nodded and we rushed out of our hiding place to even the odds.

"I've got the Will! The treasure's mine, you lubbers! Finish them off, lads – I'll meet you at the hideout!" Ratbeard shouted as he snatched up the Will and ran past me, shoving me out of the way and scurrying up the ladder.

"Ratbeard stole the Will! He's getting away!" Bonnie shouted as she and Emmett had missed their shots at the same Wharf Rat.

"We'll worry about him later! Defeat the Wharf Rats!" I ordered as I ran towards the nearest one. As he tried to slice my head open, I grabbed his arm and punched his face, the iron guard of my saber adding more damage as he fell to the ground, knocked out. The other Wharf Rat suddenly fell forward, with Emmett holding a smoking pistol behind him.

"I say, that was close! I don't know who you are, young Pirate, but I'm Emmett, and I'll gladly join your crew." Emmett said as he reloaded his pistol.

"I'm Matt Exeter. It's nice to meet you." I answered as I sheathed my saber. "Now let's go upstairs and hunt down that thieving rat!"

As we climbed up the stairs, one of the patrons of the bar called to us. He looked like a prospector, with a wide brimmed hat, a large bag slung over his shoulder, a wooden pickaxe for a cane, and he wore a white shirt with blue denim overalls. "You're chasing Ratbeard? He came barreling through here like a greyhound with his tail on fire! He ran out the front door! Go get him!"

I nodded and as we burst out of the tavern, a young frog called "You looking for Ratbeard? He went that way, towards the docks."

I nodded again and we ran down to the docks, and not a ship was in sight.

"Damn it, we're too late." I said.

"Looking for Ratbeard, are we Captain? I can help you, young Pirate." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Blind Mew standing a few feet behind us.

"I know precisely where Ratbeard has gone. How, you ask? I may be blind, but I have acute hearing." Blind Mew continued. "I distinctly heard a group of four pirates running by. From the sound of their panting and their distinct smell, they were definitely Wharf Rats. I heard Ratbeard himself call to raise sail for home. It's well known that Ratbeard and his gang make port at Blood Shoals in the channel beyond. There's no time to waste! Talk to the dock master and take possession of that death trap – I mean 'boat.' Race to Blood Shoals – you'll find him."

"Thank you, Blind Mew." I said as we ran to Captain Avery's private dock.

"There's your ship. She isn't pretty, but she'll fly at least as far as Blood Shoals. Head up on the pier to claim her, and be on your way. Good hunting!" The dock master said when I told him that we needed to get to Blood Shoals.

"Everyone, step aboard the _Highwind_." I called. Everyone stepped aboard the raft with their right foot, obviously aware of the superstition that stepping on with your left foot would bring horrible luck that we didn't need at the moment.

"Is that the name of the ship?" Rena asked, and I smiled. "It is now. Raise the anchor and set sail for Blood Shoals!"

As Emmett and I pulled up the anchors, Rena flipped through the atlas Nikolai had given her. "We can follow the blue Windlane to Blood Shoals."

As I took hold of the handle of the rudder, Bonnie and Emmett brought her to half sail, and we sailed out of Captain Avery's dock towards the blue Windlane. We ran alongside it for about a half hour, and the _Highwind _actually handled very well.

As we made port at the docks of Blood Shoals, I could see it was only a small ramshackle town built near the foot of a cliff with the entrance of a large cave visible. There were deep footprints in the sand leading towards the cave, probably left there by heavy boots, compared to the less deep tracks of the other residents.

"Judging by all the footprints, it looks like a crowd of Wharf Rats walked into the cave there." Bonnie remarked as she went down on one knee to examine them.

"There are no tracks leading out. The blackguard must still be within!" Emmett said as he looked down at the footprints.

As we entered the cave, sure enough, there was a light coming from the back end of the cave. As we went further, the cave expanded into a large cavern with a sandy floor. In the center of the cavern stood a wooden picnic table with food still on it, with the walls of the cavern lined with crates and other stolen treasures. A pile of funky-smelling bananas were next to a pool of water in the corner. But what really shocked me were the dead bodies of the Wharf Rats still sitting in the chairs.

A blue mist suddenly poured from their mouths, and they slowly took the form of the dead Wharf Rats. The one closest to us cried, "Wait! You still live – stay and hear my tale of woe, I beg you!"

I nodded. Since they weren't trying to kill us immediately, we might as well accept. "Of course. Everyone, take a seat."

As the others uneasily sat down in the empty seats, the rat began his tale. "My name is Lasko, and look upon us, you who yet breathe, and pity our cruel lot. Ratbeard, our captain told us of a treasure for the taking."

"We helped him win the Will, as you well know, and sailed back here to feast in celebration. 'We'll soon be rich, boys!' That's what he told us."

"But the villain betrayed us. The food was poisoned! He killed us all and left us here, a feast for crabs. He'll have all the treasure to himself. Unless you stop him, that is…"

"Our spirits are trapped, pirates. We have unfinished business, debts of heart and honor that leash us here like chains of steel." Lasko said. "You can grant me eternal rest by making sure Ratbeard never takes Gunn's treasure, but that won't help my shipmates Manny, Moe, and Jack."

"They have their own troubles binding them. I won't help you stop Ratbeard until I know they won't be left behind. Set their souls at ease."

As Lasko finished, I listened with a heavy heart to the troubles of his shipmates: Jack only took the job so he could pay the ransom for his kidnapped nephew, Manny wanted to pay his adoptive uncle back the money he stole from him to become a pirate, and Moe lost his sweetheart's locket in a bet and he lost his Nancy's love with it.

As we left the cave, I said to the crew, "Let's go meet Manny's Uncle Scuttles."

We found Uncle Scuttles overseeing the repairs of a ship, as he was a shipwright. "Excuse me sir, but do you remember Manny?"

"Manny? Course I remember him. Raised like my own nephew, I did, and he thanks me by stealing my strongbox!" Uncle Scuttles said angrily.

"He's dead, and don't you dare speak ill of the dead to me." I said harshly, jabbing a finger in his chest. Rena pulled me away, and I continued, "The only reason why I'm here at all is because his ghost told me to pay you back."

"Oh, so the little thief would make good now, eh?" The old crab asked, more remorsefully. "My sailing days are over – now I'm a shipwright, refitting ships. I get by with salvaged wood, but there's no decent rope for rigging."

"How much would it take to pay Manny's debt?" I asked.

"Six gold coins and twenty silvers." Uncle Scuttles answered. I reached into my money pouch and quickly counted out the twenty six coins before handing them to Uncle Scuttles.

"I thank you, Pirate. Go tell Manny… tell him I forgive him." Uncle Scuttles said sadly in the memory of Manny.

I nodded. "I will, sir." Then turning to the crew, I said quietly, "Let's find Crimson Jake. He's the one who Moe lost the locket to."

Uncle Scuttles pointed us in the right direction, and we knocked on his door. A burly man with a black beard and a hook for hand wearing red clothes, hence the name "Crimson Jake," opened it.

"We're here to talk to you about Moe." I said. Crimson Jake held the door open and we all went inside.

"Moe the Wharf Rat, sure I remember him." Crimson Jake said as we sat down at his table.

"We're here for the locket you won from him." I said.

"Ah, he sent you for the locket, did he? Ha! He lost it to me fair and square!" Crimson Jake laughed. I clenched my fists, but Rena put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"He's dead." I said, giving him a hard stare. Crimson Jake immediately stopped laughing.

"Moe's dead, you say? Well, that's no concern of mine. Some lads are lucky, and some aren't. If he's dead, what do you need it for?" Crimson Jake asked, shrugging.

"It was a gift from the love of his life." I answered, and Crimson Jake nodded.

"Ah. That's quite a tale. That's tragic, really. Reminds me of a girl who…" Crimson Jake said with a dreamy look in his eye. I gave him another hard stare. "Who – what, you don't want to help me too? Only helping ghosts, are we?" I intensified my stare, and he cracked.

"Alright, the locket's not here, but I know where it is. Go catch me some batacuda for my dinner, and I'll tell you where to find it." Crimson Jake answered.

As we left Crimson Jake's house, we boarded the _Highwind _with heavy hearts. If I catch Ratbeard, I'll make sure he pays for what he's done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pirate Legacy**

Chapter Six

While we were out at sky, a school of batacudas, which are barracudas with wings, looking for some tasty pirates to eat attacked us, but we managed to kill them all, and I figured the amount of batacudas we caught would keep Crimson Jake well-fed for a good long time, so we set course for Blood Shoals.

We returned to Crimson Jake, each of us carrying two batacudas by the tails.

"Ah, good – I'll eat well tonight, pirates." Crimson Jake said. "Moe's locket, I squirreled it away on Skull Island. It's buried under an empty chest, back behind the waterfall.

"Go quickly, pirates. When I think of Moe's story, it reminds me of my own true love, and… Oh, I forgot you don't care. Just go!"

As we left Crimson Jake's house and boarded the _Highwind_, I called, "Set course for Skull Island Town!"

As we made port at Skull Island, I said, "I have no intention of paying the Red Claw Gang ransom, so we'll mount a rescue of Young Nick."

The others nodded and Bonnie led the way to Black Rock Cave. As we entered the cave, we found a cavern where a young rat was tied up and dangling from the rope of a crane, moving slowly towards a cauldron of boiling hot water surrounded by three Crabs, two with daggers and one with a harpoon gun.

"Come for some rodent stew, have you? Well, we aren't sharing! Crush them, my boys! Crush them all!" The lead Crab shouted while brandishing his dagger.

"Help me! Jam the winch, or I'm done for!" Young Nick cried.

As he and his similarly equipped bodyguard ran towards us, the other one wielding the harpoon gun aimed it at the closest target, which was me.

Before he could even pull the trigger, a burst of electricity stunned him, and he fell to the floor. "Thank you, Bonnie."

As I ran towards the crane, I slammed the flat of my saber into the Crab thug's cheek, knocking him out, and I picked up his dagger.

I jammed the winch by sticking the dagger in between it and the crane, and Young Nick hung there, still dangling from the rope. "Thank you, Pirate! If you hadn't stopped the winch, I'd have been in the soup!"

"You can thank me later after I've cut you down." I said as I ran towards the lead Crab, who was putting up a quite a fight against Rena.

As his back was turned, I gripped my saber with both hands and jumped up to slam it right onto his head like a hammer, and he fell to the sandy floor, knocked out.

"Thanks, Matt." Rena said as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Now let's cut Nick free."

"Now that I'm free, I need to get home. Can you take me back to Blood Shoals, Pirate? My mother's waiting for me there."

"Of course, but before we go, we have some business to attend to." I said gently as I patted his shoulder. "Now let's go find Nancy's locket."

After we had exited the cave, Bonnie led us behind the waterfall near the docks, where we found the empty chest, like Crimson Jake had told us. Rena lifted the chest up, and there shone the locket, like a diamond in the sand.

"Here's the locket – she's a beauty." I said as I held it up to the light. It was made of gold, and was very well-made.

"Let's take it to Nancy. I know where to find her." Bonnie said as she looked over my shoulder at the locket.

Bonnie led us to Nancy McGill's house, where she was leaning against the wall.

"What do you want, Pirate? I've no time for…" Nancy began, but I cut her off. "Moe's sent us."

"Moe sent you? I've nothing to say to him or to you." Nancy said coldly.

"He's dead, but he wanted me to return your locket." I said as I held out the locket.

"He got it back, did he? Well, it seems he could keep his word after all. Better late than never, I guess." Nancy said, softening. "I will never abide Moe's pirating and gambling ways… But at least I can forgive him. You can tell him that for me."

I nodded and turned back to my crew. "Set course for Blood Shoals. We've got a son to reunite with his mother."

As we arrived at Blood Shoals after an uneventful trip, Nick led us to his house, where his mother was waiting.

"Ah Nick, you're all right! I was worried sick about you, boy! Pirate, you're the answer to my very prayers." Nick's mother said as she shook my hand. "Thank you for saving my boy, and for fighting back against those accursed Crabs! It's a good deed you've done here."

As we left Nick's house and arrived at the cavern where the ghosts were waiting, the ghosts of Manny, Moe, and Jack rushed to us.

"You paid back Uncle Scuttles for me? I thank you, Pirate. I hope your life follows a better course than mine ever did. Farewell." Manny said to me as he faded away.

"Thank you, Pirate. I could never win her back, but Nancy knows my love is true. You've brought me peace to rest in." Moe said to me as he also faded away.

"Thank you, pirate, for doing the right thing, even for me. We might've been enemies had we met in life, but now you've set me free." Jack said to me as he also faded away.

"I thank you, Pirate. I got those poor lads mixed up in this business, and now I've done right by them. It's time to deal with Ratbeard." Lasko said. "I don't know where Ratbeard's gone, but I wager I know who does."

"He's the hidden mastermind behind every black market, criminal scheme, and dirty deed from here to MooShu. Go to Jonah Town, and find Captain Ahab. Tell him you want to talk to the Frogfather."

I nodded and we left the cavern to board the _Highwind_. As we sailed away from Blood Shoals, I asked, "Does anyone know where Jonah Town is?"

"According to Nikolai's atlas, it's built on the back of a giant sky whale!" Rena said as she opened the book.

"So now we have to track down a giant sky whale?" I asked as I steered the _Highwind_. Rena shook her head.

"Not quite. The whale stays south of Rapa Nui, so we should find it in that general area." Rena answered.

I pushed the handle of the rudder so that we turned left to the south and we sailed past the home of the Nui tribe of Water Moles, a friendly group of platypuses that Rena and I had met previously.

We soon spotted Jonah Town, and it was a sight to behold. It wasn't because the architecture was amazing or anything, because it was just a bunch of shacks made of salvaged wood, but because all of it managed to stay on the whale without being bucked off.

We made port at the docks that spread out from the whale like a left wing, and we asked around for Captain Ahab, and we soon found him standing near a very large boatswain's chair hanging above the whale's blowhole, which was a good ten feet in diameter.

Captain Ahab was an elderly pelican wearing a dark blue hat and coat, and he held a telescope in his right hand.

"Excuse us, sir, but we want to talk to the Frogfather." I said politely.

"You want to talk to the Frogfather? Aye, I've heard of him. You seem a decent sort – what the blazes do you want with the Frogfather?" Captain Ahab asked.

"We're looking for someone, and we think the Frogfather can tell us where he is." I answered.

"I'm afraid I can't help you. I know where the Frogfather is, but I don't talk about it – the Frogfather is not someone I want to offend." Captain Ahab said. "I have other troubles to attend to. We here in Jonah Town are humble fisher folk – our lives are only as good as the day's catch."

"My best fisherman, Brody, was due back yesterday, and there's no sign of him. He was trawling for sky clams out by the Vortex of Doom." Captain Ahab continued. "Hmm… Now that I say that out loud, it doesn't sound like a good idea at all!"

_Of course it doesn't! _I thought, but I kept it to myself.

"I fear the storm may have drawn him in! Captain, you're tougher than any of us fishermen, can you brave the Vortex and see if you can find Brody?" Captain Ahab asked. "It's to the southeast of here."

"Thank you, Captain Ahab. I'll be back with Brody." I said. As we sailed towards the Vortex of Doom, I shouted above the howling winds, "Everyone, tie yourselves to the mast! We're going in!"

We all tied coils of rope around our waists and the mast so that we were secure when we entered the Vortex. "Bring her to full sail!"

As they raised the sails for maximum speed and entered the walls of the vortex, the ship tilted to the right, sending everyone towards starboard side. Luckily, the worst was over as the ship passed through the wall of the vortex and tilted back to normal.

In the center of the vortex's eye, was a Pelican wearing a brown coat and hat holding a fishing pole and lantern aboard his fishing boat, the brass letters on the bow reading "Amity," whose mast was knocked down and the keel broken beyond repair.

The _Amity_ was surrounded by four storm sharks that were leaping out of the sky to try and get Brody. "Help me!"

"Rena and I will board the _Amity_, so cover us from the _Highwind_!" I shouted over the winds as we drew next to the _Amity_. The others nodded and Rena and I untied the ropes keeping us to the mast and we jumped aboard the _Amity_.

I leaned back to the right to avoid an electrically-charged bite from a leaping storm shark, and I hit it to send it flopping onto the deck, where Rena stabbed it with her saber.

Bonnie was down on one knee, with the sights of her sparquebus up to her eye, where she shot a storm shark mid-leap, and it fell down into the clouds below.

Emmett had pulled out both his pistols, and as two sharks leapt towards him at the same time, he pulled the triggers, stunning both of them, making an easy kill for Bonnie with her hunting knife.

"Ahoy there, mates! Good thing you happened along, Captain! Aye, if I'm going to trawl a vortex, I need a bigger boat!" Brody said as he hopped onto the _Highwind_.

"This fishing boat's all beat up – we'll have to put her out of her misery." Rena said sadly.

"I'll ride with you then." Brody said. "But first…"

With a sigh, Brody took the still burning candle out of his lantern and threw it onto the deck of the _Amity_, and everyone except for Rena took off their hats and we all had a moment of silence for the _Amity_ as it burned and sank below the clouds.

"Well done, Captain! Well done indeed! You've saved one of our best!" Captain Ahab cheered as we returned with Brody at the docks. As Brody left, Captain Ahab said, "I'm afraid I have another problem, and this one's even more serious…"

"My son Norville's not back yet – he went to Rapa Nui to sell the month's catch of fish and clams, you see. I expected him back while you were off finding Brody – it's not like Norville to be late. I'm very worried! We're just humble fisher folk – if we don't get that money soon, we won't be able to pay our… eh… _upkeep_. Go to Rapa Nui and find Norville, and maybe I can help you find the Frogfather."

"Alright, sir, we'll head there straightaway." I said as I climbed back aboard the _Highwind_.

As we made port at the small docks of Rapa Nui next to their canoes, we were greeted warmly by the Water Moles as we passed by.

"No Pelicans here. Maybe someone at the market's seen him." Emmett remarked.

"Good idea, Emmett." I said as we entered the marketplace, where several objects for sale were in front of the Water Moles on a straw mat.

"Market is open again! You have goods? We will trade." The Water Mole said cheerfully. He was wearing a head wreath of leaves, a necklace made of black nuts and he wore a white short robe with an orange hem.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Norville the Pelican?" I asked.

"Ah, you mean Fisher Bird! Yes, I saw him. He was at last market, sold his fish, and got his pay." The Water Mole answered. "Where did Fisher Bird go? I did not see. He left when Rat Pirate caused all the troubles, and the Waponis came – much confusion."

"You don't think he means Ratbeard, do you, Matt?" Bonnie asked. Instead of answering, I gestured for the Water Mole to continue.

"You want to find rat too? It's a long story. Ask Chief Omutu about that." The Water Mole spoke up, pointing with his hand at the Water Mole with the large mask with the mane of palm leaves and the carved wooden staff standing in front of the largest hut."

As we approached the chief and made a simple obeisance, I then asked, "Pardon me, sir, but have you seen Ratbeard?"

"Ratbeard was a friend of the Nui. But he betrayed us – he stole the Sacred Feathers for the Waponis, our enemies!" Chief Omutu said.

"It was Ratbeard. He's working with Water Moles now?" Emmett asked.

"The Waponis have no honor – they worship an evil Fire God, and forget their ancestors. Now they circle Rapa Nui, singing mocking songs at us!" Chief Omutu continued. "The Nui are peaceful, the Nui are traders – friends to all! We have no warriors to find the Waponis. Can you help us?"

"Of course, sir, it's the least I can do after the kindness your people have shown me and my uncle." I said respectfully.

"Take your mighty ship…" Chief Omutu said over Rena's snigger. "… and turn your cannons on the Waponis. Destroy their War Boat, and the Nui will do you great honor."

"Well mates, it looks like we've a War Boat to sink." I said as I turned to my crew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pirate Legacy**

Chapter Seven

We soon spotted the Waponi war boat, a wooden platform build atop an ornate wooden catamaran, propelled by the wooden oars of the silver-haired Waponis.

A higher deck was built on the half of the platform towards the stern, containing a large stone statue depicting the face of a platypus and the handle for the rudder.

I heard that the Waponis lived near a volcano and they would take up arms against their enemies without hesitation – essentially everyone, especially the brown-haired Nui.

"We'll be outnumbered if we board them, so we'll fire at them from a distance. Bonnie and Emmett, you'll provide cover fire while Rena and I fire the cannons."

The others nodded and as Rena and I loaded the first shot, Bonnie quickly took out the helmsman of the war boat with a shot from her sparquebus.

"That ought to send the cat amongst the pigeons." Bonnie remarked as the Water Moles scrambled to their weapons.

"Or the fox amongst the platypuses." I said as I plugged my ears. "Fire the cannon!"

As Rena lit the fuse, the cannon fire its cannonball, making a huge hole in the war boat, and the Waponis began slinging rocks at us, most of them falling short into the clouds.

As Bonnie and Emmett returned fire, I covered the air vent of the cannon to suffocate any sparks to prevent it from firing when it's not supposed to.

Rena cleared out the cannon of hot debris with a damp sponge rod, and I then rammed the powder charge into the cannon.

As I loaded the cannonball, Rena removed the cover of the air vent and carefully inserted a fuse. As I turned the _Highwind _so that the cannon faced the rudder, Rena fired, taking out the rudder.

As the boat was rendered unable to move effectively, we decided to smash a gunpowder keg onto the deck of the war boat.

As I turned the _Highwind_ so that we were next to the war boat's port side, Bonnie threw a keg onto the deck, smashing the container and spreading its contents around.

Emmett quickly pulled out his other pistol and fired, igniting the war boat in an explosion. "Well, that ought to do it. Let's return to the Chief."

"My people praise you, Captain, and I thank you. You have restored my people's honor. In friendship, I offer you a Mojo Potion." Chief Omutu said after the small celebratory feast in our honor. "My ancestors smile upon you."

I guess it wasn't too bad, but I honestly think we got more attention than we deserved. Any ship with a few cannons could've done what we've done. One of Chief Omutu's attendants gingerly handed me a clear Yum bottle filled with the glowing blue healing salve.

"I do not know why Ratbeard has made this pact with the Waponis. My heart tells me he will regret it, for the Waponis cannot be trusted. You seek the Fisher Bird? Hunter Roku is his friend – talk to Hunter Roku."

As we left the Chief's hut, we soon found Hunter Roku sitting amongst his friends. "Excuse us, but we're looking for the Fisher Bird."

"You seek Fisher Bird – the one who lives on the back of the whale? He is my friend. He was here for market." Hunter Roku said. "When the Rat Pirate and the Waponis caused all the troubles, Fisher Bird ran away like many others did."

"I saw Fisher Bird leave – he was in a boat with many pirates. He was waving arms and yelling. He looked happy. The boat sailed to Skull Island. I even took picture with new camera!"

Hunter Roku showed us a photograph showing a pirate crew of dogs rowing a boat while holding down a struggling pelican, who did not look happy at all.

"Set course for Skull Island. We've got a pelican to find." I said to the crew. As we arrived at Skull Island, we began combing the streets for Norville, which took up most of the afternoon.

"Norville's here somewhere, I just know it! But where is he?" Rena asked as we regrouped at the Kraken Skulls Tavern over bottles of Yum.

It was my first time tasting Yum, and it was really good: fruity, but not too sweet.

"I'll ask Skinny Pete, the barkeep. He'll know!" Emmett said as he stood up and walked to the bar.

_His name's Skinny Pete? That's pretty ironic. _I thought to myself as I glanced at the bartender, a fat bearded old man.

"How should I know? Go ask Blind Mew. That old cat has an ear to every keyhole on this island!" Skinny Pete said to Emmett, none too quietly.

"It looks like we've got a blind man to see." I said to the others, no pun intended.

"We meet again. May I be of more assistance? I've been standing here awhile – I know everyone's who's come and gone." Blind Mew said as we approached him.

"We're looking for a pelican and a group of dogs." I told him.

"You're in luck – I noted the briny smell of a fisherman's coat a while back, amidst a big group of panting pirates."

"I took the liberty of following them a short way. They were indeed walking with a long-legged sky bird."

"They spoke not a word, but made straight for the drain by the abandoned shack. I heard the grate open and shut – they've gone in the sewers."

"Thank you, Blind Mew." I said as we began running towards the drain.

As we arrived at the entrance of the drain near the waterfall, Bonnie bent down to inspect some tracks leading into the sewer. "Judging by these tracks, no one's left the sewers."

I nodded. "Then we're heading in. Follow me."

As we opened the grate and shut it after all of us were inside, we picked up lanterns with candles that were left behind and lit them with matches.

"Phew, what a stench they have here!" Emmett said as we walked through the sewers.

Before we went deeper into the sewer, Rena brought out a spool of thread used to repair clothes and tied it to the grate.

I had to smile a little at this nod to Greek mythology. "It's just like Theseus and the Minotaur, except the 'minotaur' smells a whole lot worse."

We all laughed and then we began our search for Norville. We soon encountered light coming from one of the splits in the sewer tunnels.

As we drew our weapons and met the light, a group of dogs dressed like pirates with an otter flanked by a guinea pig and sloth with halberds in the lead stood in our way.

I could see Norville chained to the wall, a little bruised and battered, but not bad.

"Who goes there? Hey! You're not Sammy – get them, lads!" The otter shouted.

As we rushed towards each other, the otter fired his pistol at me, hitting me in the left arm and sent me sprawling on my back behind the others.

"Matt!" Rena shouted as she began to run towards me, but the sloth stepped in her way, and they began to duel.

"Here, take this, lad!" Emmett shouted as he tossed me his pistol. My left arm was useless, and I needed both hands to reload, so I only had one shot.

In retaliation, Bonnie took down the otter with a single blast from her sparquebus. Rena broke the sloth's halberd in half, and she slammed the flat of her blade into his skull, knocking him out.

Emmett fired his pistol at one dog, and then dodged the slash of a cutlass. I hated the fact that I couldn't help my friends when they needed me, and then I remembered the pistol.

I aimed at the guinea pig and pulled the trigger, sending him onto his back, stunned.

There were two dogs left, and Rena took them both on, pushing one onto his back when their blades were locked, and slamming the flat of her blade into the back of the other dog's head, knocking him out.

As the dog began to get up, Rena slammed the flat of her blade onto his forehead, knocking him out as well.

"You can keep the pistol, Captain. I'll take this fellow's." Emmett said to me as he pried the pistol from the other otter's hands and tossed me the holster from the otter's belt. I nodded as I put it onto my belt and holstered the pistol.

"Thank you! I thought I was doomed for certain." Norville said gratefully as we freed him. "I don't know who this 'Sammy' was these villains were working for, and I hope to never meet him."

"Captain Ahab sent us to look for you. You sure gave us a merry chase." I said as I clutched my arm.

"What's that? My father sent you? Good – I need to get the Frogfather's payment to him at once!" Norville said urgently.

"What do you pay the Frogfather for?" I asked, though an idea formed in my head.

"Aye, the Frogfather. Jonah Town pays him each month to… well… I'll leave that to my father to explain. Aye, let's go." Norville said. We led him out of the sewer and Emmett took the helm as Rena and Bonnie tended to our injuries.

"This arm's going to be useless for awhile, so just take it easy." Rena said, and I nodded as she put my arm in a sling.

Norville had nothing that wouldn't heal on its own, and we arrived safely at Jonah Town, where Captain Ahab was waiting near the boatswain's chair.

As Norville hopped onto the docks and hugged his father, Captain Ahab said, "You have my thanks, Captain. My son is safe and sound, and you've recovered our money from the market."

"So what're you paying the Frogfather for?" I asked, my eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"What's that? Aye, the money's going to be paid to the Frogfather, yes. That's supposed to be a secret." Captain Ahab said in a whisper. "We have an arrangement with the Frogfather. We pay him to protect Jonah Town from all the Cutthroats and other ruffians."

"You still mean to see the Frogfather? I advise against it, but very well – I'll send you down." Captain Ahab said, jerking a thumb at the boatswain's chair hanging above the whale's blowhole.

"Wait, down?" Rena asked, shocked.

"That's right, missy. I said down." Captain Ahab said. "You mean you haven't heard? The Frogfather doesn't live _in _Jonah Town, missy, he lives _under _it!"

"He and his syndicate dwell down in Gullet, in the whale's dark belly. They don't take kindly to strangers, and a stranger you certainly are."

"Get on the boatswain's chair, and I'll lower you down. Watch yourselves."

As we all climbed onto the boatswain's chair, Captain Ahab and Norville began winching the boatswain's chair down the whale's blowhole.

A short, dark trip later, we were greeted by torchlight and a disgusting smell as we gazed upon a ramshackle town in the belly of the whale.

"So this is Gullet? What an interesting smell they've discovered." Bonnie remarked as we climbed out of the boatswain's chair.

"I agree. I'm getting nauseous, and I've been hanging around Wharf Rats since childhood." Rena agreed.

"Who are you?" A frog asked as he stopped us.

"My name is Matt Exeter." I answered, unafraid.

"I've never heard of you? What's your business here?" The frog asked warily.

"We're here to see the Frogfather." I answered.

"Oh, you want to see the Frogfather. Sure… that can be arranged." The frog said as he jerked a thumb at the ramp behind him. "Head up the ramp behind me, then turn left and down again. You'll see big double doors, dead ahead. Knock three times, and ask for Rocco."

"Who's Rocco?" I asked.

"He's the Frogfather's doorman, you see. He'll let you in. The password is… ah… swordfish." The frog answered. I nodded as we left.

"We're definitely walking into a trap." I said to the others as soon as we were out of earshot. "Get your weapons ready."

We arrived at the double doors, and as we pushed them open, we saw a frog guarded by two crab thugs with daggers. "Who let you in? What's the password?"

"It's swordfish." I answered, my hand inching towards my pistol.

"Ah, I see. Gatecrashers, is it? I'm afraid without an invitation; you aren't seeing anyone… but the undertaker! Get them, lads!" The frog, Rocco shouted as two more frogs armed with pistols appeared out of the shadows.

I drew my pistol and fired directly at the crab thug running at me, stunning him. I blew the smoke from the barrel of my pistol.

As I hid behind a barrel, I could move my fingers, so I began to reload, somewhat slowly, but I managed to get the bullet inside.

I aimed the gun again and stunned a frog that was just about to shoot Rena in the back.

The other crab thug charged towards Bonnie, who calmly aimed her rifle, still loaded, and fired, stunning him and causing him to fall down on his face.

Only two frogs were left, and Emmett took down the frog guarding Rocco by slamming the handle of his unloaded pistol into his face, knocking him out. We all seem to be found of attacks to head, are we?

"That's enough! Alright, you've survived the audition. Frogfather's house is across the square, with the Crabs outside. The password is 'ribbet.'" Rocco shouted.

"Are you serious? _That's_ your password? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard." Rena said.

"It's true, frog's honor! Nobody's guessed it yet! Go on!" Rocco pleaded.

As we arrived at the Frogfather's house, nondescript save for its large size and the Crabs guarding it, one of them asked, "What's the password?"\

"Uh… It's ribbet?" Rena said uncertainly. The Crabs looked at each other, and nodded. "Go on in."

As they opened the door for us, we walked inside. The office was tastefully decorative: practical-looking, yet no one could call it plain.

The Frogfather was sitting in a red-cushioned chair, wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose in his lapel; although he didn't exactly did the outfit justice, seeing as how he was overweight.

Rocco was there too, but how he managed to get here so fast, I didn't know."

"Who is this stranger that barges into my house?" The Frogfather asked interestedly, and not at all upset.

I swallowed as I stepped forward. "My name is Exeter, sir. Matthew Exeter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Pirate Legacy**

Chapter Eight

"My name is Exeter, sir. Matthew Exeter." I said.

The Frogfather raised his eyebrows, or he would've, if frogs had eyebrows. "I wish to speak with Matthew here privately."

Rena was about to protest when I cut her off. "I'll be fine, Rena. Go with the others."

As Rena grudgingly left, Rocco pulled out a chair for me and placed in front of the Frogfather's desk. I nodded my thanks and sat down.

"You have spirit, Matthew, and you're clever. I can respect that. Let us reason together, we can do good business. Why have you come to me?" The Frogfather asked as he poured me a glass of Yum.

"I'm looking for Ratbeard." I answered as I took a sip of the Yum. It wasn't poisoned, and a far cry from the Yum sold in the Kraken Skulls Tavern.

"Ah, so you want to find Ratbeard. It is a favor you ask of me – to give you information. This I could do, but it's not that simple. My _consigliore _will explain." Frogfather said.

"It is written in the Book of Favors that favors can never be given - only _exchanged_. Something for something, as they say in Aquila." Rocco spoke up.

"You want information, and I want the stores of exotic spices the Monquistans hold in their fortress, the Presidio. A favor for a favor, understood?" The Frogfather asked.

"Go to the Presidio, and sail behind the island: there is a hidden dock there, where one of my associates will be waiting. Do we have an agreement?"

"We do." I said as I got up. We shook hands, and I walked out of the Frogfather's house. The others were waiting outside the house, and they got up and ran over to me. "So what'd he say?"

"He'll tell us if we do him the favor of stealing the spices in the Presidio." I answered. "We'll meet up with one of his associates on the island."

As we rode the boatswain's chair up to Jonah Town, we boarded the _Highwind_ and set sail to the north.

As the sun was about to set, we saw the Presidio, a stone fortress flying the flag of Monquista: an open banana peel with the banana inside on a light blue background.

Keeping out of the guards' line of sight, Rena soon spotted the pier hidden in the dense jungle behind the fortress.

As we made port, a frog stepped out of the shadows. "You're finally here! Follow me!"

We followed him along a well-hidden path that ran to a cliff that was almost to the edge of the wall, but far enough so that the Monkeys on sentry duty wouldn't see us. "Off you go then."

"We're doomed if the Monkeys raise the alarm, so we'll have to silence them quickly." Rena whispered to me.

I nodded and whispered to the rest of the crew, "Rena and I will sneak inside. The rest of you stay back."

We quickly climbed down the

"Look over there, Matt – I bet that's the storehouse where the spices are." Rena said, pointing to double doors at the far end of the courtyard.

As we jumped across the gap and onto the battlements, we were nearly discovered, but we avoided detection by falling into a cart full of hay in the courtyard, probably meant for the soldiers' bedding.

I have no idea why, but I vaguely felt like an assassin as we crept across the courtyard and into the storehouse, which was completely unguarded.

As we were safely inside the storehouse, the three crates containing the spices were stored in a cell. Rena ran over and pulled out a hairpin from her pocket, and she began trying to pick the lock.

"We'll need a key to get to the spices. Let's look in the barracks." Rena announced.

"Stop, you pirate scum!" A voice said. I spun around to find a guard captain wielding a halberd flanked by two other halberdiers and a crossbowman. "You will pay for this. Take them!"

I pulled out my pistol and fired it, taking the Monquistador crossbowmen, and Rena dodged a slash from the captain's halberd.

I drew my sword and narrowly dodged the downwards slash of another Monquistador, as it embedded itself into the stone floor, a testimony to the quality of Monquistan steel.

I slammed the flat of my saber into the Monquistador's helmet, sending him sprawling on his belly and causing him to see stars.

I took on the other guard while Rena dealt with the captain. As the guard moved to stab me, I leaned backwards to avoid it and grabbed the handle of the halberd.

As we were face to face, or rather, my stomach to his face, I punched him in the face and he was sent sprawling on his back.

All it took for me to silence the captain was to slam my sword into the back of his helmet, and he crumpled into a heap.

"Thanks, Matt." Rena said as she blew a strand of her hair out of her face. We slipped out the door into the courtyard, where we entered the barracks and snuck past bunk beds of sleeping Monkeys.

"Hey! You there! Help me!" A voice whispered urgently.

I turned to find a dog with fur with varying shades of brown wearing a white shirt, a red sash around his waist, black pants and boots, and a blue bandana on his head inside a cell nearby.

I made my way as quickly as possible towards him, and he gasped. "Captain, you're alive! It's a miracle! Wait. What's your name, Pirate?"

"I'm Matt Exeter, and my friend over there's Rena Raden. What're you doing here?" I asked.

As the prisoner looked up and down at me, he almost barked with joy. "Ha! Well, blow me down and pick me up! I'm Jack Russell."

"Who's this, Matt?" Rena asked as she came over.

"I knew your parents! You're the spitting image of my old captain, so long lost. Look at you… I can barely believe my eyes… So what the blazes are you twp doing here?"

"We're here for the spices in the storehouse." Rena answered.

"You'll need a key – the commander has a whole ring of them upstairs. Once you have the keys, come let me out, and I'll help you get out of this place."

"It's a done deal. We'll be back soon." I promised as we left to go upstairs.

As we went upstairs and slowly opened the door, as soon as we had shut it, the torches were lit to reveal the commander, wearing armor and a halberd made of Monquistan steel flanked by elite guards.

"What's this? A hairless giant thinks they can steal from the Crown of Monquista? I shall dispatch you with irresistible force!" The commander said, readying his halberd.

We drew our sabers and we began to do battle, and unlike the other Monquistadors, these guys could actually back up their bluster.

I grabbed an inkwell from the central meeting table and I threw its contents onto the guard's face, and as he grabbed at his face, I snatched away his halberd and smashed it right into his helmet.

As another guard tried to stab me, I let go of the halberd in my hands and grabbed the guard's halberd, and I flung him off his weapon.

As I slammed the flat of the halberd's blade into another guard's helmet, Rena had drawn her dagger and was now fighting two guards at once.

She had already disarmed one guard, who had drawn his sword and was now rushing towards me.

As yet another guard rushed towards me, I grabbed the sword arm of the first guard and used it to block the halberd of the second.

I pushed forward, pushing the second guard back, and I twisted the first guard's grip on his sword, and slammed it into the back of the first guard's helmet.

Rena had already taken down the other three guards, and we now stood against the commander. I made eye contact with Rena, and she nodded.

I rushed towards the commander with both hands on my new sword, generously donated by an (unconscious) Monquistador, and he blocked it easily.

I smiled as Rena slammed the hilt of her sword into the commander's helmet, and the Monkey crumpled onto the floor. She took the ring of keys off his belt and said, "Now let's get back to Jack."

As we went back down the stairs, the guards had hardly stirred from their resting places. Rena inserted the key into the lock and the door swung open almost silently, due to the guards oiling the door.

"I'm free at last! I thank you, Matt, Rena. Now I believe there's a cargo you're here for?" Jack asked as I handed him my old saber.

"That's enough happy reunions. Let's go get those spices from the storehouse!" Rena whispered. It was an easy task to return to the storehouse and unlock the cell to the spice crates.

Jack cleared away the central ones to reveal a trapdoor. "This'll take us to the hidden dock."

Jack opened the trapdoor and we carried the spice crates back to the hidden dock, where the others were waiting.

"You're back! And who's this?" Emmett asked as he hopped off from his seat.

"This is Jack Russell. He's a friend of my parents." I answered. "Now let's get these to the Frogfather."

As we set sail for Jonah Town, Jack told us stories of my parents.

"I bet it was love at first sight, wasn't it?" Rena asked Jack, concerning how my parents met.

"More like love at first punch." Jack laughed. "Tessa was the first girl to ever refuse Edward, much less deliver a right hook to his face."

We all laughed as we sailed on. We finally arrived in Gullet, where the Crabs stopped us.

"The Frogfather wants to see you two." One of the Crabs said, pointing to me and Jack. "The rest will stay outside."

As Jack and I entered the Frogfather's office, we sat down in two chairs already set up at a gesture from the Frogfather.

"Welcome back, gentlemen. My associate, Shady Rufus, tells me you both did a fine job at the Presidio." The Frogfather said.

"He's Ed and Tessa's son, what did you expect?" Jack asked.

"I did business with your parents in the past." The Frogfather said to me. "They were fine people. I see the resemblance."

"Matt, let me join your crew. It would be an honor. It's the least I can do, considering all your parents did for me." Jack said. I nodded. "Very well, I accept."

"As much as I hate to interrupt the tearful reunion, the time has come for us to do real business." The Frogfather interrupted. "You have done me a favor, young Pirate, and you have my thanks. Now you want me to tell you where to find the pirate Ratbeard. I am sorry to tell you I cannot do that."

"I gave my word to Ratbeard that I would not betray him if anyone came looking for him. I cannot break my word, but now what of the favor I owe you?"

"The Book of Favors tells us that any favor owed may be transferred by the holder of the favor to any other party whom the holder owes a favor." Rocco spoke up. "The transferred favor takes the place of any favor that the holder owes to the party that the transferred favor is transferred to. In summary…"

I was about to say "What?" when the Frogfather interrupted. "That's enough. So, do you understand?"

"I'm afraid not." I said ruefully. The Frogfather didn't seem offended and he was kind enough to explain it in layman's terms.

"There is a rabbit in Flotsam, One-Eyed Jack, who owes me a favor – I am holding his favor."

"I transfer the favor Jack owes me to you, erasing the favor I owe you: my debt to you is paid, and now Jack owes you a favor."

"That makes a lot more sense." I admitted.

"Jack gives you the information, my word remains unbroken. Everybody wins. You'll find One-Eyed Jack in a tavern in Flotsam called the Black Spot."

"A long time ago, your parents asked me for docking privileges at the Starboard Pier. Their ship, the _Aquila_, is still there – take it with my blessing."

I nodded as Jack and I stood up to leave. We gathered the crew and rode the bucket up to Jonah Town, where we asked Captain Ahab to show us to the Starboard Pier.

A ship was waiting for us there, much bigger than the _Highwind, _with a blue-and-white paintjob, the brass letters on her bow reading "_Aquila_."

"This is your new ship, Matt. She's not much to look at, but she can reach twelve knots in a stiff gale and there's not a ship from here to MooShu that can outrun her on her best day." Jack said proudly.

We boarded the ship, and I turned to look down at Captain Ahab. "Feel free to keep the _Highwind _to make up for the Amity!"

"Why thank you, Captain!" Captain Ahab called in pleasant surprise.

"Before we set sail, I think it's about time to officially make Matt our captain." Rena said as we were finished removing the gangplank. "Does anyone object?"

No one raised their hand, and Rena looked around and nodded. "Alright then, who's to be first mate? Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "I can see that I'm not meant to be the first mate on the _Aquila _anymore."

"And besides, I want _you _as my first mate." I said to Rena. Rena looked unsure, but then Bonnie patted her shoulder. "You'll do fine, Rena."

Rena then looked up with a determined expression on her face. "Alright then, let's get her where she needs to be!"

As I took hold of the pilot's wheel, Rena stood at my left, gripping the railing while the others raised the anchor and readied the sails.

"Set course for Flotsam!" I shouted, and everyone cheered as we moved forward, ready for anything the Spiral could throw at us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pirate Legacy**

Chapter Nine

As we left Jonah Town in the morning, Jack requested that we stopped at Skull Island.

"Why would we go there?" I asked.

"The _Aquila _still needs guns and the officers to command them, and I know just the men for the job." Jack answered.

I nodded as I turned the wheel. The _Aquila _handled like a dream. She was everything I could've hoped for, and more.

"Give me everything you've got, full sail!" I called. The others lowered the sails, and the Aquila began to pick up speed.

"The _Aquila _flies again! Do you feel it?" Jack cheered as we sailed towards Skull Island.

We dropped anchor at Skull Island and arranged for Emmett and Bonnie to help with the fitting of the cannons.

Jack led Rena and me to a building, a tavern judging from the sign hanging above the door depicting a Yum bottle.

We entered the tavern to see a few dogs at the tables, drinking Yum.

"Hello, Amanda. You're looking as every bit as ravishing as I remembered." Jack said to the barmaid. She was about Jack's age, and obviously used to hard work.

"After all these years you sail all the way to Skull Island to pay me compliments?" Amanda asked.

"We're looking for David and Richard Clutterbuck." Jack answered, getting back to business.

"It's nice to see you, too." Amanda said as she pointed to two men, who looked similar enough to be brothers.

As Jack walked over, they looked up and the older bald brother said, "Jack Russell. Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry for leaving like I did, lads, but where I was going… No one could know… Do you two have work?" Jack asked. The younger brother with the short hair and beard shook his head.

"Nah, we're between contracts at the moment." The younger Clutterbuck answered.

"Well, we're looking for gunnery officers. What do you say?" Jack asked.

"We'd be for getting into a few more scraps." The younger Clutterbuck said, looking to his brother.

"Good show!" The older Clutterbuck agreed.

"The _Aquila_ is a fine vessel. We're fitting all the guns as we speak..." Jack Russell said. "And I'd like you to meet your new captain, Matt Exeter, and your first mate, Rena Raden."

"This is David Clutterbuck." Jack said, gesturing to the older dog.

"And this is his younger brother, Richard." Jack finished as he gestured to the younger dog. We shook hands, although the brothers were hesitant to shake hands with Rena.

"You have a woman aboard your ship and as your first mate too?" Richard asked me. "It sounds like bad luck to me."

"She's brought nothing to me and my crew but good luck!" I said defensively.

"Is she your girlfriend?" David teased.

"What? No!" Rena and I both said at the same time, flustered. All of them got a laugh out of that.

"Seriously, it's not funny!" Rena protested, turning bright pink. I nodded in agreement.

David and Richard knew some other sailors looking for work, and so we agreed to meet up at the docks.

As we returned to the docks, the _Aquila _was now equipped with eighteen guns and four swivels.

David, Richard, and many other sailors were already aboard the ship, and they looked impressed.

"We've already assigned the men to their posts." David said. "I'm in charge of the port guns and Richard will take the starboard."

"We're ready to go, Captain." Emmett called. I nodded.

"Then we sail for Flotsam, men!"

The men raised the anchor, and as the men brought us to half sail, we set sail for Flotsam.

We reached Flotsam by taking the orange Windlane to Flotsam Skyway, and I could finally see the ramshackle city for myself.

Legend has it that Flotsam was founded when two rival pirate crews fought an epic battle, only to realize that their cannons had ruined both sets of sails.

The crews banded together to survive, and in time their floating wreck became a new home, and a sprawling city of timber and plank sprung up, and one of the most amazing sights I've seen.

I took Rena, Bonnie, Emmett, and Jack along with me to find One-Eyed Jack, and I entrusted the care of the _Aquila _to the Clutterbucks.

One of the crew gave us directions to the Black Spot, which was a good thing, because otherwise, it would've taken us the entire day to navigate the city and find the stairs leading to the tavern.

The Black Spot was inside the stern of a first-rate, with glass windows overlooking Flotsam. The barkeep was a white Jackrabbit with an eye patch over his right eye.

He wore a red bandana and many golden rings in his long ears. He wore a blue vest over a red shirt, brown pants, and leather gloves and boots.

"We're looking for One-Eyed Jack." I said as I sat down on one of the bar stools while the others sat down at a nearby table.

"Sure I know him! He's my uncle, you see, and he owns this place. What's your business with Jack? Maybe I can help you." The barkeep said as he handed me a tankard of Yum.

"I'm looking for Ratbeard." I answered as I took a swig from the tankard.

"I know nothing about that. You just missed Jack – he's gone to collect… uh… rent on the other establishments he owns here."

"Head on over to the Flop House and talk to Mustang Sally – Jack ought to have made it there by now. It's to the right at the bottom of the stairs. If I see Jack, I'll tell him you're looking for him, mister…"

"Exeter. Matt Exeter." I answered as I finished the Yum. As the others got up to leave, I left a tip on the bar for Jack.

We soon found the Flop House, its name in brass letters above the door. As we opened the door, we found a brown Horse with black hair surrounded by Dogs, a good many of them unconscious.

"Sally, time's come to pay the piper. Ratbeard sends his regards!" One of the Dogs shouted. The brown Horse, apparently Sally, spotted us.

"Lend me a hand here!" Sally shouted, and the Dogs turned to meet the charges fired from the small firing line formed by Bonnie, Emmett, and me.

Four Dogs went down, and Sally took advantage of the distraction and slammed the flat of her blade into one of the Dogs' heads, knocking him out.

There were four Dogs left, and the rest of us singled one out and fought him.

I drew my sword and as the Dog slashed at me with his cutlass, I stepped out of the way and spun around, bringing my full force into the strike.

The others had knocked out the others, and we regrouped.

"I owe you a favor." Sally said. "I'm Mustang Sally."

She wore a pink dress and wide-brimmed hat, and she wielded a rapier.

"I'm Matt Exeter, and these are my friends." I said. "Have you seen One-Eyed Jack?"

"I haven't seen him, not today at least." Sally answered. "Thanks for the help, Matt. Ratbeard, he's no end of trouble."

"Tell me about it." I said darkly. The deaths of his crew weighed no less heavily on my mind since yesterday.

"You know him? If you see him, belt him one for me!" Sally said. "Now where were we? If you're looking for One-Eyed Jack, talk to Ned over at his galley near the stairs to the Black Spot. Jack's often there."

"You have my thanks, ma'am." I said. "Let's get going."

We found Ned's galley where Sally had said, a type of ship propelled by rowers near the stairs leading to the Black Spot. A burly man was standing on the deck.

"Did One-Eyed Jack send you? Hold your fire, young Pirate! Go tell him I'll have his money in two days' time, on my word of honor." The man, presumably Ned said.

"I would, if I knew where he was." I answered.

"What's that? Oh, you're looking for Jack, are you? Who sent you?" Ned asked.

"Jack's nephew, the barkeep at the Black Spot sent us." I answered.

"The barkeep sent you? I don't follow you. Wait… Let me guess. A white rabbit with an eye patch?" Ned asked.

"That's the one." I said. I could feel that my suspicions were about to be confirmed.

"Ha! You're chasing a wild goose, Pirate! The Black Spot barkeep _is_ One-Eyed Jack. He's a crafty one, Jack is." Ned said, chuckling.

"I can't believe you fell for it. You were talking to a one-eyed jackrabbit, you know. Ha! A friend of mine has a ship to sell you…"

"I knew it." I said.

"Let's go back to the Black Spot and show Jack who he's messing with!" Jack said.

We reentered the Black Spot, where the barkeep or rather One-Eyed Jack was alone as he looked over Flotsam.

"Ah, so you've found me at last, eh? Sorry about the deception, but a rabbit can't be too careful. Now, time to do business…" One-Eyed Jack said as he turned to face us.

We sat down warily and I said, "The Frogfather has transferred his favor to us."

"The Frogfather wants me to do his favor for you instead of him? That's wonderful news – Frogfather's favors can be… difficult to repay."

"You're telling me." I said. "We had to break into the Presidio for him to lead us to you."

One-Eyed Jack laughed and he continued.

"You mentioned Ratbeard earlier. I take it you're looking for him? He's hiding out in a cabin I've leased him, or at least, he _was_."

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"I promised Ratbeard I'd warn him if anyone came asking for him. And so I did, while you were looking for me. It was a favor, you understand."

"You can still catch Ratbeard if you're quick. Ah… two favors repaid today and with nothing but talk: not a bad day for old Jack. It's to the left of the stairs."

We quickly got up and ran to Ratbeard's hideout. The door was locked, and we all rammed into it, busting down the door and Ratbeard stood in front of the open window.

"It's you again! You may be quick in the chase, but you're too late!" Ratbeard said as he jumped out the window.

Jack ran over to the window and looked down. "Ratbeard's gone! How are we supposed to find him now?"

"That paper on the table's still burning. It looks important!" Bonnie said.

I quickly snatched up the paper and put the fire out with some Yum.

"It's the Will! Ratbeard tried to burn it! But there's still one page left. What does it say, Captain?" Emmett asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"_Whoever reads these words, you have my congratulations! I, Captain Gunn, being of sound mind, hereby name you my sole heir, and bequeath you a king's ransom_!" I read aloud.

"_To claim your treasure, walk the path I lay down here, and learn a few lessons that a master pirate has to teach you_."

"_Begin at my refuge at the end of Corsair's Channel. Inside a cask, you'll find my next lesson._"

"_I realize that, as a pirate, you may not have any patience for an old man's riddles. If this is the case, you'll find my treasure at…_" The page ended there.

"The rest is ashes. Ratbeard's got a shortcut. We got to hurry to Gunn's refuge, quick!" Rena cried.

We hurried down to the docks and we hastily set sail for Corsair's Channel.

We took the blue Windlane to the Vortex of Doom, where we turned northeast to enter the channel. I didn't know much about it, as there weren't any ports where my uncle and I could trade for goods.

Aside from a few flying fish, there weren't many inhabitants.

I swore to myself that for everyone Ratbeard's trampled on to get to Gunn's treasure, I would stop him. That much was certain, at least.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pirate Legacy**

Chapter Ten

As we reached the end of Corsair's Channel, we soon spotted a small island with a ramshackle house built on the greenery in its center.

As we dropped anchor, I along with my trusted associates, as I will be calling Rena, Bonnie, Emmett, and Jack from now on, entered Captain Gunn's old house.

It was a simple one-room affair, plainly furnished. A cask sat in the corner of the room.

"Here's the cask Captain Gunn wrote about." I said as I used my sword to pry it open.

"There's a note inside the cask." Rena said as she reached inside the cask and brought out a folded piece of parchment.

"_Welcome, Pirate, to what was once my humble home. A ship is a wonderful thing, but sometimes a Pirate needs a home to go to when tired of the sky_." Rena read aloud.

I briefly thought of Port Regal and Nikolai's general store at the statement as Rena continued.

"_To find my next lesson, sail to the lighthouse on Buccaneer Isle. Follow the trails through Shady Hollow to the grave of Honest Ned, my first mate_."

"It looks like we're heading back to Flotsam Skyway." I said, remembering the lighthouse we passed by on the way to Corsair's Channel.

As we boarded the _Aquila_, we sailed southeast to Flotsam Skyway, where we soon saw the lighthouse, which was made of stone, and had long since been out of use.

"Bring her in, full stop!" I called to the sail handlers. As we made port, the crew set down the gangplank, and I and my trusted associates stepped onto the island.

We walked to a broken stone bridge, where a smaller wooden one bridged the gap in between the two halves.

As we made our way across the chasm in between the islands, we followed a sandy trail to the jungle at the heart of the island.

Luckily the dirt trail was clear of vegetation and obvious, so we didn't get too lost in the jungle. Blue-feathered Scarakeets were perched high above us in the trees.

We found a tombstone at the base of a great mossy tree.

"_Here lies Old Ben Parkinson: the Pirate's life he found was fun. Quick to fight and slow to run – one cannon blast and he was done_." Bonnie read aloud. "Wrong grave – let's find another."

We continued our way through the jungle, and I couldn't help but be in awe of my surroundings. I wondered if all of Skull Island was like this before the great powers arrived.

We soon found another grave near two large shrubs.

"_Pity poor Lieutenant Mark – he went to dinner with a Shark_." Rena read aloud. "We'll have to keep looking."

Not long after, we soon found yet another tombstone, this time near a small pond.

"_Here lays our own Wesley Moore, buried on this distant shore. Bravely he went off to war, but won't come back: no Wes, no more_." Emmett read aloud. "I pity the poor lad. Let's keep going."

We found a fourth tombstone near another great tree, and Jack was the one to read the words on it.

"_Pity poor departed Jed: a great big rock fell on his head_. On we go, Captain."

"There's only one place left to look. I hope we don't have to read any more poetry." Jack said, pointing to a sandy trail, blocked by some vines.

We chopped through the vines, and we soon entered a more swampy part of the jungle, littered with tombstones, where a skeleton with a short staff topped with a dark purple gem, was waiting for us.

"Barge into me home, will you? Now I an' I show you why you afraid of the dark!" The skeleton called.

He still had milky white eyes and black dreadlocks tied back by a purple bandana, even though he was dead, so I guess his hair had strong roots. He wore a tattered gray vest, a loincloth, and black boots.

He raised his staff and it glowed with a dark purple energy, and zombies and skeletons rose out of the swampy ground, a whole horde of them.

We drew our weapons and we rushed into battle. I grabbed one of the ribs of the skeletal pirates and I threw him into a trio of zombies.

I then grabbed the lifted sword-arm of a zombie that was about to slash me, and stabbed him in the heart.

Those of us with swords began to cut our way towards Old Scratch, but there were too many of them, and soon their superior numbers began to tell.

Apparently the leader was a witch doctor, as he was hurling curses at us with hoodoo, something I had only heard sailors whisper about.

"Bonnie, aim for his staff! We'll cover you!" I called. Bonnie nodded as she reloaded her sparquebus.

Bonnie began climbing up a vine-covered tree to reach the highest point possible, out of sight of the undead leader.

As she reached the highest branch, she aimed her sparquebus at the leader's staff. She pulled the trigger, and the dark purple gem shattered to pieces.

Pupils then appeared in the undead leader's eyes, and the undead fell back into the swampy ground. As I walked over along with the others, the witch doctor fell to his knees.

"Have mercy, pirate! I beg you spare me an' I repay thee for the favor." The witch doctor pleaded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Old Scratch." The witch doctor answered.

"Very well, I'll let you cling to whatever life you have left." I answered.

"I thank you for your mercy, and promise I will earn it. I an' I follow you, and all my mojo be yours to command." Old Scratch said as he got up and bowed.

"Are you sure we can trust this… thing, Captain?" Emmett asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure, Emmett." I answered.

"Very well, you're in command. But I'll be keeping my eye on this one." Emmett said, staring hard at Old Scratch.

"We're looking for the grave of Honest Ned, Captain Gunn's first mate." I said, turning my attention back to Old Scratch.

"It's a grave you seek? You come to the right place, Captain, my Captain. You want Ned the pirate's grave? He's buried over there." Old Scratch answered as he pointed to a nearby tombstone.

Old Scratch cleared away some of the dirt with his bony hands (no pun intended) to reveal a small wooden box. He handed me the box, and I opened it.

Rena reached inside the box and took out the folded piece of parchment in it, and began to read aloud.

"_Here lies Honest Ned, the finest officer I ever had. Without him, I'd never have amounted to anything_."

"_This, then, is my second lesson: a Pirate is nothing without his Crew_."

"_Sail to Bounty Island, and find the Mermaid Statue. She'll show you the way to my tomb and treasure. X marks the spot_!"

Old Scratch led the way back to the _Aquila_, and though he got a few raised eyebrows from the rest of the crew, no one said anything as he tagged along to Bounty Island.

As we sailed, Rena flipped through Poor Nikolai's Atlas and chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"X really does mark the spot!" Rena said as she showed me a map of the island: a small atoll with greenery in the shape of an X.

Rena then flipped to the page showing to the page showing me its general location: near the Stormgate to a place called Cool Ranch.

I nodded and soon, we made port at Bounty Island, where an old Crab was hanging out.

"Who are you, and why come you to my island?" The old Crab snapped as I and my trusted associates, including Old Scratch approached.

"It was your island since when?" I asked.

"That's right, she's _mine_." The old Crab said, squinting at me, like he was trying to see into my motives.

"We're looking for Gunn's gold." Rena said, trying to appease the old Crab.

"Gunn's gold? HA! That's right funny, that is! I've spent ten years and more on this barren rock, digging for that treasure – look about you!" The old Crab said.

The entire island was riddled with holes and piles of sand and dirt near them.

"No one knows this island better than I! If I've not found the treasure, what hope do you have? Go ahead, look! Fairly warned be you says I. Ha!"

As we left the old Crab to grumble, we soon found the mermaid statue carved out of a rock in the center of the island. She held a folded piece of parchment in her hand.

"There's another note. Can't say I'm surprised. Read it, then." Bonnie said as I took the parchment out of the mermaid's hand.

"_Welcome to Bounty Island, Pirate! My Treasure waits within my Tomb. Don't bother digging – the way is blocked._"

"_To pass the Gate and find my tomb, you'll have to prove you're a true sailor. Your first test: Gunnery, a discipline dear to any pirate's heart." _

"_Head to the north beach – there's a rope bridge to a nearby islet. Dig at the left post." _

"More notes? Let's go and be done with it." Emmett said as we walked to the islet.

"There's a note here, wrapped around the post, Captain. Read it!" Old Scratch said as he removed the note and handed it to me.

"_The Gunnery test: one of the Kegs on yonder islet still holds good gunpowder, the rest are spoiled." _

"_Any pirate who knows a Broadside from a Cowhide can tell the difference." _

"_Take the good Keg to my ship, beached on the far side of the island, and load the Cannon there." _

"Well, we know two pirates who know the difference." I said, smiling at Rena.

"Let's go get David and Richard." Rena said. We fetched the Clutterbucks and we followed them to Gunn's ship near a metal gate as they hefted the keg with the good gunpowder and loaded the cannon.

"Cannon's ready, Captain. And look… I found a Note." Richard said as he handed me another folded piece of parchment.

"_Important as Gunnery is, there's another skill even more vital: Rigging. A Pirate who doesn't know his way around sails and ropes is doomed." _

"_Here's your second test: go to the western beach, and find the barnacle-covered rock. There's a Rope buried beneath it." _

"_Tie the Rope to the Anchor and run it over both the masts. Hoist the Anchor up and tie the other end of the Rope to the Cannon's Platform." _

"_When you're finished, both Anchor and Cannon should be hanging in the air. You know how to tie a strong knot, don't you? Good luck!"_

"Here we go again! Good thing Squinty never dug up any of these notes." Bonnie said.

"Even if he did, I doubt he could read them even if he squinted as hard as he could." I said, and we all laughed.

We soon found the rope, still in good condition despite its age, and we soon had the anchor and the cannon hanging in the air.

"Look! There's another note, on the bottom of the platform here!" Bonnie called as she plucked off the note from the bottom of the platform. She began to read it aloud.

"_Your final test is at hand, Pirate. Go to the eastern beach, and find the parcel I've hidden in a Cask." _

"There's another test, eh? Let's go." Jack said. We ran down to the eastern beach, and we pried the cask open to find a spyglass and another note.

"_You've tried your hand at Gunnery and Rigging, now we shall see how well you fare with Navigation."_

"_Take the Spyglass back to where you started, and put it in the Mermaid's hand. Then orient the glass South by Southwest, ten degrees below horizon."_

"_I've had you load the Cannon, set the Rigging, and orient the Spyglass. If you have the skills of a true Pirate, my gold will be yours. Good luck!" _

"Well then, what're we waiting for? Go!" Emmett urged on. We reached the Mermaid Statue, and I put the Spyglass in the Mermaid's hand.

A beam of sunlight burst from the wide end of the Spyglass towards the rope holding up the anchor, burning through it.

"Ooh, look at that!" Bonnie called as the anchor fell through the deck and the rope swung towards the cannon's fuse and the cannon blasted through the gate.

"Ha! We did it, Captain! The gold is ours!" Jack cheered. We all went through the gate and down a wooden trapdoor into a huge cavern.

A few scattered gold coins were on the sandy floor, and Gunn's skeleton sat upon a stone throne, his skull resting on the right armrest with his hat still on.

"Wait… The treasure's gone! Ratbeard beat us to it." Rena said darkly.

"You little whelp!" A familiar voice shouted angrily. We spun around to find Squinty the old Crab surrounded by ten giant regular crabs.

"How dare you! This tomb was mine to find, mine! I'll teach you to cross me! Get them, my crawlies!" Squinty shouted as the crabs moved to attack.

Bonnie, Emmett, David, and Richard fired their guns, stunning six of the crabs, but more were coming.

I flipped one over onto its belly, exposing a chink in its armor, and I stabbed it, and the crab stopped moving. Rena and Jack began doing the same, and I finished off the last one.

"This treasure… it's gone! Our quarrel is for nothing! Why, I wasted ten years and more picking over this rock! I'm done! Goodbye!" Squinty cried as he stormed off and up the ladder.

As Squinty left, Old Scratch then spoke.

"The treasure be gone, my Captain, but we can still learn what happen here. Captain Gunn, he'll tell us himself. Let me work me art…"

Old Scratch waved his staff, and the bones glowed with a blue energy.

"Look at that. The dead one may have uses after all." Emmett remarked as we walked over.

"I can talk to you! How unexpected. I would congratulate you, pirates, for being the first to find my treasure, but sadly you aren't." Captain Gunn's skull spoke.

"After all the trouble I went through to write my lessons and engineer this amazing tomb, a cheating rat comes along and spoils it all!"

"Ratbeard sent the Waponis, detestable creatures, to swim in through the flooded tunnel and steal my gold. I knew I should have sealed that passage!"

"The Waponis were going to give the gold to their Fire God. That must be the volcano at Waponi Wu – take my treasure back, and teach them a lesson!"

"I will, and Ratbeard too." I promised. I swear, if I get my hands on Ratbeard, I'll throw him into the volcano myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pirate Legacy**

Chapter Eleven

A few hours later, as we docked the _Aquila _near the Waponi village at Waponi Wu, I and the rest of my crew were now waiting outside the village.

"We'll have to fight our way up to the volcano!" Rena said as she drew her saber. The others drew their weapons, and we led the attack on the village.

Avoiding the women and children, the crew knocked out many of the Waponi warriors, caught off guard, with their sparquebuses and cutlasses.

"You go on ahead, Captain! We'll take it from here!" David Clutterbuck called to me as we neared securing the village.

I nodded and I called, "Rena, Bonnie, Emmett, Jack, Scratch, let's go!"

As the others followed me up the ramp built around the volcano, Bonnie said, "What a view! It looks like we'll have to fight our way to the top, Captain. I hope you're not afraid of heights!"

"I've balanced atop the main mast of a first-rate before. This is nothing!" I said as we raced up the mountain.

As we entered a cave in the volcano and onto a stone path overlooking the boiling hot lava, we dodged lava fish were jumping out of the lava, lava trailing from their fins, and they looked hungry!

Bonnie and Emmett stunned a few of them with their guns, and we made our way out of the volcano and onto another platform, where several Waponi warriors with spears and slings were waiting for us.

As we dodged the spears and rocks hurled at us, we began whacking them with the flats of our blades and blasting them with our guns, and they soon scattered in retreat.

We made our way up the volcano through carved passageways filled with Waponi carvings. We soon arrived at the top, where Ratbeard was dangling from a rope tied to his foot above the volcano.

A wooden crane on the rim of the volcano held the rope Ratbeard was tied to.

"Help me! I beg you, get me down from here!" Ratbeard pleaded.

"Tough luck for Ratbeard, I'm afraid." Jack said, laughing, and then he suddenly stopped. "The Waponis are destroying the treasure!"

I looked to see two Waponis throwing the gold into the volcano. "Stop them before they destroy all of the treasure!"

A loud grunt made us spun around to see the biggest Waponi I've ever seen, flanked by two normal ones. "Chumba Wumba!"

While the other Waponis had silver hair, this one had dark gray and was built like a sumo wrestler, with purple markings painted on his body.

He wore his long hair in a bun with two black feathers as decoration, a carved necklace, coconut fiber bracelets, and a leaf skirt.

"He doesn't miss many meals, does he?" I muttered under my breath. "Let's go!"

Bonnie and Emmett fired their guns at Chumba Wumba, but he didn't fall down. He's tougher than he looks, I'll give him that.

Jack and Rena knocked the Waponis destroying the treasure away with their swords, but more were coming up the ramp to aid Chumba Wumba.

"Break his idols and you break his will! Throw them into the lava, quick!" Ratbeard called. I looked to see wooden carvings of Waponis at the corners of the platform.

I quickly grabbed one of the idols and threw them into the lava, and Chumba Wumba shouted.

Rena and Jack followed suit with the other idols, and Chumba Wumba fell down, pounding his fist against the platform.

His eyes burning with a frothing desire for revenge, Chumba Wumba redoubled his efforts to squash us, and as he ran towards me, Rena ran at me from the other side.

Immediately understanding, I sheathed my sword and laced my fingers together, and as Rena stepped onto my hands, I heaved upwards and she kicked Chumba Wumba in the face.

He quickly got up again, and Old Scratch waved his staff and two giant glowing skeletal hands rose out of shadows on the platform and seized Chumba Wumba.

I drew my pistol, and we fired upon Chumba Wumba, finishing him.

"Now Captain, we make Chumba tell us what happened here." Old Scratch said as we turned to face Chumba Wumba.

As Chumba Wumba came to, he looked around at all of us, and he immediately got up and ran towards the volcano.

"Wait, what're you doing?" I called as Chumba Wumba jumped off the platform into the volcano. I immediately felt sick in my heart.

"He chose death before dishonor. Maybe Ratbeard will tell us what happened." Rena said sadly.

"I'll tell you everything! Now get me down from here, please!" Ratbeard pleaded.

"It looks like he got what he deserved to me. Let's get him down – we have unfinished business…" Emmett said darkly.

"Try swinging towards us!" I called. Ratbeard began to gain momentum, and Old Scratch called, "The old Rat, here him come!"

As Ratbeard passed by me, I sliced the rope with my sword, and he fell onto the platform, stunned. He got up and he looked around at our unsmiling faces.

"I thank you for saving my hide, young captain, though I'm sure I don't deserve it." Ratbeard said.

"You sure don't." We all said at the same time.

"I tricked the Waponis into making me their king so they'd steal me Gunn's gold, but they turned on me and tried to destroy the treasure!"

"Surely I'm the lowliest blackguard that ever sailed the sky, but I see the error of my ways. I'd join your crew if you'll have me."

I hesitated for a few moments, and then I nodded. "Very well then, I accept your offer. Welcome to my crew, Ratbeard."

"What?" The others cried. Despite their protests claiming otherwise, I could tell he was sincere, and it wasn't an act of blind forgiveness or mercy on my part.

Although I will never forgive him for the deaths of his crew, I accepted him into the crew to help guide him down the right path.

"I renounce my claim to Gunn's gold. There's so little of it left – but what there is, it's yours. You've earned it." Ratbeard said humbly.

"I don't like this at all, Matt. But you're in charge, and I trust your judgment. More than I'll ever trust him." Rena said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

The rest of the crew rejoined us at the peak of the volcano, and it was a cheerful affair as we brought the gold down the volcano and onto the _Aquila_.

Though most of Captain Gunn's gold was destroyed, there was enough to give a generous pay and a few trinkets to everyone, except Ratbeard.

"Well, would you look at that? It's ours! Well done, everyone!" Jack cheered as we all raised our tankards and bottles of Yum.

"There, wrapped in sailcloth – what be that?" Old Scratch asked as he pointed to a chalice wrapped in sailcloth.

"Look here! It's that Chalice Avery wanted. I'll keep this safe for when we return to Skull Island." Rena said, smiling at me as she went below deck to store it in her sea chest.

I had spotted an interesting trinket among Captain Gunn's treasure: a silver ring shaped to look like an eagle with the wing tips meeting to form the ring.

I slipped it onto my right ring finger and after the party was over, I took my position at the helm with Rena beside me.

"Set course for Skull Island!" I called. As they raised the anchor and brought the _Aquila _to half sail, we were underway to Skull Island.

"I hear you found Gunn's treasure – well done! A shame so much of the loot was lost. Confounded Waponis! So did you happen to find…" Captain Avery said as we were in his office a few hours later.

I brought out the chalice wrapped in sailcloth and handed it to Captain Avery.

"It's the Chalice! You have my thanks, good Captain. I've good use for this. And I have another job for you, if you're willing." Captain Avery said as he removed the sailcloth covering the Chalice.

"We're listening." I said, looking to Rena, who nodded.

"For years I've strived to get an imperial power to trade openly with us. A treaty would transform Skull Island into a true republic."

"This cup's an heirloom of the Ortegas, a great family in Monquista. The Governor in Puerto Mico is an Ortega – he'd be grateful to get this back."

"Take this treaty to Puerto Mico with the Chalice as a gift. This letter will get you past the blockade. I'll pay you handsomely for this. Agreed?" Captain Avery asked.

"Agreed, but it'll have to wait a few days. We all need some rest from hunting Ratbeard." I answered.

"Speaking of Ratbeard, what happened to him?" Captain Avery asked.

"He's joined our crew." I answered, and Captain Avery recoiled a bit.

"What? Well, you sure are the trusting sort, aren't you?" Captain Avery said. I shrugged.

"Maybe or maybe not, but either way, if he tries anything, it'll be my sword that makes him walk the plank." I answered as we stood up to leave.

"So what do when we do get to Puerto Mico?" Rena asked as we left.

"I don't know, but if anything happens, I'm sure we can take it." I said smiling as the sun began to set as we walked back to Nikolai's general store.

We all deserve a chance to relax before we go on another adventure together. And like I said, if anything happens, we can take it. After all, we're pirates.

**Author's Note: So ends the first installment of Pirate Legacy. Look for the second installment, Tail of the Gold Monkey, coming soon! Please review and I hope you enjoyed the first part. If you have any questions, send a private message or leave it in a review, and I'll try to answer it. Thank the wonderful people at Kingsisle Entertainment for creating Pirate101, and thank you for reading! – Nroque18**


End file.
